U Dream
by Alice Caiello
Summary: Eritha meets the gang from fushigi yuugi and also stumbles with 3 stranges who claim they are from another world their names Cai, Kyu and Jem
1. Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Chp 1

**Page001**

Harukanaru Toki no Naka de

Volume 1

Mizuno Tooko

**Page002**

Contents

Harukanaru Toki no Naka de...3

Omake...202

Illustration Request Attack!...205

**Page003**

Harukanaru Toki no Nada de

Chapter 1

**Page004**

Heaven and Earth Seiryuu

Rough Morden day Visual

**Page005**

(frame 1)

**In a distant time**

(frame 2)

**A ruler of his own capital created a rampart against foreign countries and people,**

**in order to protect what he had**

**however, he didn't have the necessary needs...**

**so using natural things they made**

note: Rampart is a wall or baracade that is usually built around castles

_Right-side kanji going down- _**YAMA , KAWA, ERI, OBI**

_left side kanji top from left- _**ZEN, SAKU**

_left side kanji bottom from left_- **SHIRO, JI**

(frame 3)

Genbu

(frame 4)

Seiryuu

(frame 5)

Suzaku

(frame 6)

Byakko

(frame 7)

**Four gods were made to watch over the souls of earth**

**Page006**

**Heian Kyou **(Ancient Kyoto)

**Page007**

(frame 1)

:Curse you,

Why don't you die instead of dwelling human

sfx: Sharan- rattle

(frame 2)

:The people,

curse them

sfx: sharan sharan- rattle rattle

:by my hand the four gods are mine

sfx: jyan-

(frame 3)

Year 2000 Japan

Kyoto

AM 07:23

(frame 4-5)

(frame 6)

**somethings calling?**

**Page008**

(frame 1)

Tenma: What's wrong?

Akane: Someone was calling me just now

(frame 2)

Tenma: --? You should settle down then

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

Tenma: Akane...?

(frame 5)

**Who?**

(frame 6)

Shimon: Akane-chan, Tenma-senpai

Tenma: Shimon

_Tenma- Morning_

**Page009**

Akane- What am I doing? I've got to hurry to school

(frame 2)

Shimon: As always it's fully blooming here

**Today there is a test which I spent time studying all night with not much sleep**

Tenma: Shimon don't wonder off, let's go

**But my body does as it pleases...**

(frame 3)

Shimon: But, Is something bothering Akane-chan?

(frame 4)

**The sakuraare beautiful...**

(frame 5)

**Page010**

(frame 1)

Akane: It's calling...

(frame 2)

sfx: Goooo- roar

(frame 3)

**located...**

(frame 4)

**how rare a girl...**

:Kyaa

**Page011**

(frame 1)

**become mine**

(frame 2)

sfx: fuku- whoosh

(frame 3)

Tenma: Akanee

**Page012**

(frame 1)

Tenma: What are you?

(frame 2-3)

(frame 4)

(frame 5)

Shimon: Tenma-senpai

(frame 6)

Tenma: Kuh

black sfx: Gugugu- pulling

white dsf: Zurin- stagger

**Page013**

(frame 1)

black sfx: goooo- growl

white sfx: Gera gera gera- suck suck suck

(frame 2)

black sfx: Aaah

Tenma: Shimon, Take Akane and run!

(frame 3)

**The sakura petals are in the way of my vision, they're everywhere**

**What is even happening over there**

(frame 4)

**Is it only me gazing at the sakura**

(frame 5)

:A-Akane-chan

**On the way to school**

(frame 6)

**We left that place**

**Page014**

(frame 1)

:four gods, fell to protect against demons

: At the time they were created as Genbu was north, Seiryuu North, Byakko West and Suzaku South

The capital was granted an emperor to be gramted a seal of protection by the four gods...with this reason they were at ease

(frame 2)

:The capital was kept under the watch by the four gods...

:These beings were praised by the people

:However if the Capital was to fall that when dreadful things would occur

(frame 3)

:Who will come to heal things back...?

**Page015**

(frame 1)

**Where am I?**

Shinka: I am your restrainer

You possess the charm of the priestess

(frame 2)

sfx: kotsu- crunch

**Is this a dream?**

(frame 3)

**A man stands behind me**

(frame 4)

**Who?**

**Page016**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Akane: Who...are you?

(frame 4)

:Well Akane didn't die but she might as well have, you?

(frame 5)

: Are you an Idiot?

Akane: Tenma-kun

Shimon-kunn

(frame 6)

(frame 7)

Akane: Ah

Ten...

**Those aren't real**

(frame 8)

:Celebration for the priestess-sama

She's here to destroy all the demons correct?

:Eh

:Well thats the case for now

**Page017**

:Well she seems calm about it,are you sure she's not a fake or a coward

**I really**

: My flute at times like these is useful

(frame 2)

**Don't understand these people**

: Of course you wouldn't understand this now

(frame 3)

:Only a matter of time until you will understand

everything will open up for you soon

:At first you may feel feverish and a little pain

**What's this?**

(frame 4)

**Ryuujin Preistess**

sfx: Suu- slip

**Page018**

(frame 1)

**I'm moving forward**

(frame 2)

**Whats taking me in?**

(frame 3)

**Let the dragon gem enter your soul**

**Page019**

(frame 1)

sfx: Haa- panting

:Yes...?

The four gods have been released...?

(frame 2-3

**This place is unfamiliar**

:It has been one hundred years since they were settled here to purify the world my great teacher, that is why the tokens were set here

:it's to be...

(frame 4)

sfx: Kii- squeak

(frame 5)

:I wish to gather them together,

then we'll be able to follow the four gods

:only...

**Page020**

(frame 1)

:only the questions is teacher, will the person representing our capital god appear

(frame 2)

sfx: Chirin- chime

(frame 3)

**Whats this a dream**

(frame 4)

**This young girl in this room is from**

(frame 5)

sfx: Katan- clatter

**Page021**

(frame 1)

**A Shinto Shrine?**

Akane: E-Excuse me,

I know it's sudden but where is this place?

**Is it alright to ask**

Akane: Also where can I get some water

_It's been awhile since I drank_

(frame 2)

Akane: _Ah did I surprise you?_

small sfx: biku- shock

sfx: Chirin- chime

(frame 3)

Akane: Why from here you look like a grade school student

Akane: _No _how rude? I'm sorry- It's cute- You're dressed in a kimono!

Akane: Hey, where is your mother and father?

(frame 4)

: ...Father and,

mother?

Akane: Yeah

(frame 5)

: Why do you ask?

Akane: Well I want to speak to an adult who can...

**Page 022**

(frame 1)

**Ehh?**

Have you been called here

: Who are you girl...?

(frame 2)

sfx: Baku baku- shock

**:Someones behind the bamboo blind**

(frame 3)

**Who's voice was it, it's giving me goosebumps? Isn't good!**

(frame 4)

:Please excuse me

-- instinct

sfx: daa- stomp

(frame 5)

Woman: Mah

sfx: batta- clatter

**Page 023**

(frame 1)

sfx: Zaku Zaku- wobble

woman: kyaaah

Akane: Wah

sfx: daa- pata

Akane: Somehow this be an old imperial Kyoto building- _wheres the rest_?

sfx: baa- thump

(frame 2)

**And that man too!**

(frame 3)

**Whats with all these people**?

(frame 4)

Akane: Um...I

**Page 024**

(frame 1)

**-Sword**

sfx: Kin- chink

(frame 2)

**No way why is he carrying that?**

**No**

**Help me!**

(frame 3-6)

**Page 025**

(frame 1)

:Disappearing?

sfx: zaku- rustle

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

:We all saw that? Princess Fuji

:yes...

(frame 4)

man 1: Who's that girl?

man 2: don't know

(frame 5)

man 1: A revengeful ghost?

man 2: _Do they really exist_

(frame 6)

_kyaah_

man 1: What to do-

man 2: Kyah I'll go gather a meeting

_kyah_

_wah-_

-danger

(frame 7)

**Infront of us on the verge of disappearing she had shown what appeared to be the gods powers**

:Makes you think who she is huh...

(frame 8)

Fuji-hime: Major General please, please look for that girl just now

**Page 026**

(frame 1)

MG: That girl appeared in the alter room, could the 'Ryuujin' have bought her here

**-Ryuujin**

**One of the four god that will prevent ruin**

Fuji-hime: Major General Tachibanano-dono

(frame 2)

Fuji-hime: Will you...

(frame 3)

: I trust you have memorized her face by now, I'd like your co-operation Major General

(frame 4)

**It's a must that we get the gods power, could it be that god has appeared...**

**Page 027**

(frame 1)

**A day of fortune**

**A day of mis-fortune**

Akane: Again total darkness...

Akane: Isn't it morning, why is it night time?

(frame 2)

**No-one**...

(frame 3)

Akane: Tenma-kun,

Shimon-kun, Mother, Father...

(frame 4)

: Are you crying?

(frame 5)

: Are you alone? Is all you see in pain?

**Page 028**

(frame 1)

: You responded to my calling

(frame 2)

: Ryuujin Priestess

: Come my otherworld companion

**Page 029**

(frame 1)

: Ryuujin Priestess

(frame 2)

: Priestess?

:The people before mentioned something

(frame 3)

:The Ryuujin Priestess holds the 8 Jewels that was possessed by the Ryuujins body

(frame 4)

:That is the chosen one

**But how would anyone understand**

(frame 5)

**Being pulled from the flames into darkness**

**This is a sudden flow of shock**

**Page 030**

:Have you calmed?

(frame 2)

Akane: Who

are you?

(frame 3)

:I'm a demon...

(frame 4)

Akane: Demon...?

(frame 5)

:We ferried from the waters to this country--where we settled in from the Yamase

(frame 6)

:This country is different from the one you have been called from

What i'm saying is this is the implication that detests our exisitance

**This blond haired person isn't japanese**

(frame 7)

Akane: Yamase?

Akane: Could it be this isn't Kyoto, whats this place then...

**Page 031**

(frame 1)

sfx: baa- flap

**Ahh--**

**Heian Kyou? **Note: Ancient Kyoto)

(frame 2)

**There are no big building or masses of people**

(frame 3)

**Where we'd walk to school is now like the ancient japan times!**

(frame 4)

**794 New Emperor Kanmu started to create a new begining**

**By the earth this land and water**

**Kyoto was chosen to be**

(frame 5)

**The Yamase mountain castle was re-done**

**Even though the established power**

(frame 6)

**That this ideal country had only continued for 100 years**

**here i've**

**Page 032**

(frame 1)

**i've crossed past many years**

**(frame 2)**

Akane: Have I really...?

(frame 3)

**What's happening?**

Akane- _Why why why_

sfx: tosun- plop

(frame 4)

Akane: Ah it's useless

just sitting here...

(frame 5)

(frame 6)

Akane: Why this can't be right!

Akane- _all right_

**Page 033**

(frame 1)

Akane: I have to find my friends

(frame 2)

Akane: Perhaps both of them are here

(frame 3)

:It's probably useless trying those two probably don't exist

:You should just leave them behind as they would be useless,

I need you to fufil my needs Priestess of the so called Ryuujin

(frame 4)

:Thats why you were called

**I was called here, by this person**

**Page 034**

(frame 1)

**They don't exisit, no way?**

(frame 2)

Akane: How mean!

Akane: I won't leave both of my friends behind,

They aren't just things and I don't accept you talking like that

Akane: And with your own pleasure you just decide to bring me to this world!

(frame 3)

:You came safely did you not

Akane: that not a good reason!

_Akane- what were you thinking?_

(frame 4)

:Before opening your mouth regarding to before...

(frame 5)

:Supposing those two were in the capital,

and that they do exist here, you aren't protecting them now

:meanwhile they could be dead...isn't that right?

(frame 6)

**Ah**

_**Wait beforethat guy with the katana could be dangerous...**_

**Page 035**

(frame 1)

**No this place is completely different from mordern times**

**those two are**

Akane: I must find them

(frame 2)

**Tenma-kun and Shimon-kun tried to save me**

(frame 3)

**Please be safe!**

(frame 4)

Akane: I will absolutely find them

(frame 5)

**How can I be the Ryuujin priestess, I don't understand it all**

**A while ago I was saved and then was given a power**

**Page 036**

(frame 1-3)

(frame 4)

**no sign**

**no sign**

**no sign**

**no sign**

(frame 5)

**this is suspicious--**

Akane- Whats with this static electricity around my body?

(frame 6-7)

**Page 037**

(frame 1)

**--where?**

(frame 2)

:It's too quiet

(frame 3)

:I wouldn't say that? It's a pretty noisy place

:It's not the peoples voices but the dogs aren't barking anymore--thats whats wrong...

(frame 4)

**Page 038**

(frame 1)

: You there wait-- your the one we've been looking for awhile ago, girl?

Akane: Ehh

(frame 2)

:Master please stop flirting

: hey now

:flirting

(frame 3)

**What's this**

(frame 4)

**A crossdressing nii-san?**

:Thats not the case, I just need to get to know the preistess!

(frame 5)

:Um--where'd your associate go?

: hm-- he was cramping me, I mean forget him

(frame 6)

:Did you know I was the one behind the bamboo blinds...?

_shoulder sfx: goosebumbs_

**Page 039**

(frame 1)

- fu fu fu

Akane: Kyaaah

:Don't runaway now

(frame 2)

sfx: pitsuu- shock

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

**Is the ground cracking...?**

:_uwaah whats this_

_:why is this happening?_

sfx: parii- crack

sfx: kara kara- scrape

(fraem 5)

Akane: Whats this?

(frame 6)

:How sad... this is turning out bad?

unless you calm down you're going to wake up the Ryuujin inside you

(frame 7)

:Whats that, I...

**Page 040**

(frame 1)

sfx: chi- fizz

sfx: pari pari- crack crack

(frame 2)

sfx: pii- shock

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

sfx: Kaa- split

sfx: Doon- Impact

(frame 5)

:Ah...

**Page 041**

(frame 1)

**What am I doing?**

Akane: Stop it!

white sfx: Pashii- bam

sfx: pari pari pari- Crack crack crack

(frame 2)

:Kyaah

**Page 042**

(frame 1)

:Master come back...!

:This is...

(frame 2)

:the dragons pulse...

(frame 3)

:The priestess power from the Ryuujin is overflowing all over the place

sfx: Bogo- rise

(frame 4)

**From the start the ryuujins pulse was never known to be like this**

**This power has the strength to tear the earth apart**

**Everything will crack**

(frame 5)

**Is this over flowing power of the gods controlable...**

:The four gods are not the ones to bring destruction

**Page 043**

(frame 1)

**I have to consider what will happen with this power i have?**

(frame 2)

Akane: Ah...

sfx: Pokoo- rise

black sfx: Go go go- rumble

(frame 3)

sfx: Go go go go- rumble

(frame 4)

**I don't understand**

**I don't understand**

Akane: I beg you just stop

**I'm going to break everything**

**Page 044**

(frame 1)

sfx: Sharan sharan- chime chime chime

(frame 2-3)

Akane: ...Inside me...

Akane: Wh--

What is this...?

**Page 045**

(Frame 1)

Akane: No anyone save me!Tenma-kun Shimon-kun!

(frame 2)

fua- sigh

(frame 3)

sfx: Pari Pari- crack crack

Akane: Shimon-kun?

Akane: how

(frame 4)

Akane: Stop its dangerous, let go

Shimon: Akane-chan just hold still

(frame 5)

sfx: Zaa- rustle

Akane: Ah

**Page 046**

(frame 1)

sfx: kiiiiiii- high pitch

**Page 047**

(frame 1)

**--It's finally stopped...thankgoodness...**

(frame 2)

Shimon: It hurts?

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

:I see you were a bit reckless cutting the dragons pulse

:---

(frame 5)

Shimon: Akane-chan are you alright?

(frame 6)

Akane- _yeah_

**Page 048**

(frame 1)

**I've absolutely**

**have already been scared out of my mind by being called here**

**and somehow was stopped**

**Perhaps Shimon-kun was hurt by it**

**but who approached us just then...**

(frame 2)

**I feel so different**

**that is from the Ryuujin...**

(frame 3)

**Tenma-kun**

**Where are you?**

(frame 4)

**I'm sure you are safe right...**

**Page 049**

(frame 1-2)

Shimon: Akane-chan

Akane: Shimon-kun

Akane: Sometime ago

I have to thank you for saving me

**Thank goodness it's Shimon-kun**

Shimon: Yeah

(frame 3)

**Page 050**

**(frame 1-4)**

:Akane-chan the Ryuujin chose you to be priestess and to have the power over the capital

You are the one who will rid the earth of the demons and evil

:With the Ryuujin's power, please protect us...

**Page 051**

(frame 1)

:Which 8 people will serve with you

:Your body can release the gems to the 8 leaves

:Out of us who will be her protector

**Page 052**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

**Even after my greeting today**

**Ryuujin Priestess**

**You were still called out by me, don't you forget that...**

**Page 053**

(frame 1)

**There's rows of sakura all along here...**

(frame 2)

Tenma: Where on earth am I, When did this happen?

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

(frame 5)

:You always do a wonderful job playing

It would make any gods decend from the heavens

(frame 6)

:I am unworthy of those words from you my emperor

:Don't worry of such formalities Eisen, we are like brothers

**Page 054**

(frame 1)

:I'm afraid I cannot since it's not my place

also I should go onto official bussiness

(frame 2)

:Last night northeast of the capital the sky lit and something fell before us and without a sound too

It appears it may or not be a companion

:Do you sense something may happen there Eisen?

:--huh?

(frame 3)

:Ever since I was a child i've been able to sense omens

It's also another way of doing it blowing into the flute

(frame 4)

:--What am I...

(frame 5)

:Oh I am sure that the major general has it all under control

:Speaking of north east...did you hear that a demon might have appeared at the gates

**Page 055**

(frame 1)

:Possibly the celestrial maiden has descended here

sfx: Dokin- thump

**Looks like**

**What I saw last night in my dream**

**that someone had descended before me**

(frame 2)

**Is it as strong as the gods**

**Why is it always me sensing this**

_Chapter 1/ End_


	2. Dangerous Health Room LOVE & SEX 3

Dangerous Health Room- Utopian DreamTranslator: Alice Caiello

Page000

(frame 1)

Mame: My real name is Mame, But I don't think It could match the name of the lovely cute Shiho

Mame:I am a little demon no? Truthfully Cute me was accused of some crime by that Bimbo god

:I think I was sent to this guy to be punished or something! poor pure me see you around—

(frame 2)

:Guee!

(frame 3)

Fujimori:

-_What a mess_

(circle)

foot sfx: Pochii- lift

arrow  Aah

movement sfx: Piku piku- twitch twitch

(frame 4)

These two (The human and The thing?) are becoming good friends except one is full of jealousy.

 not paying attention

: Why you I'll curse you to death for sure!

Fujimori: Ah—yes yes in need

_Where can I find some mosquito incense?_

Page00

(frame 1)

Ayukawa Ao

Abunai hokenshitsu (Dangerous Health Room)

Page01

(frame 1)

sfx: pata pata pata pata

Shiho: Sensei

(frame 2)

Health Room

(frame 3)

Shiho: Fujimori Sensei

sfx: patan- clack

Fujimori: What is it?

Page02

(frame 1)

Shiho: I'm hurt

Shiho: Fix it

(frame 2)

Fujimori: ……..

Shiho- _aah owchie_

(frame 3)

Shiho: Ah ow ow ow

Shiho: ow

sfx: guri guri guri guri guri- rub

Shiho: Iyaan I'm sorry!

Page03

(frame 1)

Shiho: Anyway how else was I able to get us to meet up?

sfx: buri buri buri-

Shiho: You should be more considerate

This is weird…isn't it. I am Suzuhara Shiho and this is Fujimori-sensei who by the way is my associate.

(frame 2)

Fujimori: And it has only been 10 minutes since we did

sfx: ju- dab

Shiho: Uwah ow

(frame 3)

Shiho: Ahh?

(frame 4)

Shiho: Se-sensei its not there

(frame 5)

Fujimori: What is?

Shiho: Y-yaah

Page04

(frame 1)

Fujimori: Well hows this?

Shiho: already…cut it--

(frame 2)

Shiho: --out

Fujimori: hm?

(frame 3)

Shiho: I was hoping you would touch me here

Shiho: touch me here as usual…

(frame 4)

Fujimori: Well I shall treat you here then

Ah… Sensei-- …

(frame 5)

Page05

(frame 1)

Fujimori- Hmm?

(frame 2)

Fujimori: --…

Shiho: Sensei what is it?

(frame 3)

Fujimori: No way…It's impossible to see something like that

Shiho: What is impossible?

(frame 4)

Eh…

(frame 5)

Eeeh

Page06

(frame 1)

Shiho: Cute

It's a boy

sfx: chun- chirp

Shiho: No way no way hows this kid like this

_Fairy-san?_

(frame 2)

Shiho: Sensei it no good we may have to raise it?

Fujimori: How can you raise something weirdly mysterious

_How come its here in the first place though?_

(frame 3)

Shiho: …then…I am sorry

_Sob_

(frame 4)

(frame 5)

Aww

(frame 6)

sfx: buru buru buru- shiver shiver shiver

(frame 7)

sfx: goshi- sweat

Page07

(frame 1)

sfx: uru uru uru- shake shake shake

(frame 2)

Shiho: Sensei I want to raise this child

I can't leave it alone

Fujimori: Shiho

: da

(frame 3)

Fujimori- _Suit yourself_

Shiho- Alright

sfx: hoku hoku-

(frame 4)

Shiho: Right then you're name is 'Mamezou' ok

Cured 

Fujimori- _Shiho…I sense its not…_

Fujimori: …

(frame 5)

Shiho: Well I'll take my leave home

: Take care going home

(frame 6)

Page08

(frame 1)

sfx: Beeh- mock

(frame 2)

Fujimori: …..?

(frame 3)

Girl: Morning Shiho

Shiho: Goodmorning

boxed thought-

Did nothing much

Looked really pretty in outfit 

Uhh

Mame-chan returned to my house but didn't do much

(frame 4)

sfx: tsuruu- slip

Shiho: Gah

(frame 5)

Ba…Banana?

Page09

(frame 1)

sfx: beshaa- collapse

Shiho: Guehh

(frame 2)

Guy: Shiho you ok…

sfx: Hiuuuu- flaaaap

(frame 3)

Shiho: Hii

white sfx: Piran-

sfx: ooooo- oooooh

(frame 4)

Shiho: Iyaaah

sfx: shubaa-

(frame 5)

sfx: Zuboo- trip

Shiho: eek

It was like it was a trap set out…

(frame 6)

Girl: Shiho you alright? For now please becareful

Shiho: Th—thankyou

Page10

(frame 1)

Shiho: Aah

It hurts

sfx: busu busu busu busu- whine

(frame 2)

Shiho: Giiyaaah A hedgehog?

_Girl- you sat on it_

sfx: Sha-a hiss

(frame 3)

_girl- kyaah_

sfx: baa- fling

Shiho: Kyaah

sfx: don- hit

(frame 4)

sfx: Pakan- clatter

_Girl- Aah some bowl?_

(frame 5)

_Girl: Kya-ah_

_Shiho hang on!_

(frame 6)

Shiho: Se-sensei

Health Room

Fujimori: What is it? …you what…

Page11

(frame 1)

sfx: Ha- Ze- Ha-

Fujimori: What on earth have you done?

Shiho: Today somehow I've encountered all sorts of accidents…

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Fujimori: There we go how's that

Shiho: Thankyou Sensei…

However I'm a little embarrassed that someone I like saw my body…

(frame 4)

Fujimori: That's all just fine

Fujimori: It's my duty to heal you when something happens…

Shiho: Sensei

Page12

(frame 1)

sfx: Baa- poof

(frame 2)

sfx: Zuboo-

(frame 3)

Shiho: Kyaah what's this?

Shiho: Iyah Somethings gone in my top

(frame 4)

Shiho: No way Mame-chan what are you doing?

Shiho: Just now he…hey

(frame 5)

Shiho: Ah- stop… watch where you're touching…

Shiho: Ahnn…

(frame 6)

Shiho: S-stop this Mame-cha…

(frame 7)

sfx: Munzuu- Grope

Page13

(frame 1)

Shiho: Ahh

sfx: Supon- detatch

(frame 2)

Sfx: Poii- Toss

Mame: Yaah

(frame 3)

Fujimori: There wasn't much to touch

Ehh

(frame 4)

No Way

No Way

Sensei it couldn't be…

(frame 5)

He was jealous--?

(frame 6)

Sensei…

Page14

(frame 1)

Shiho: Sensei won't you pet me

(frame 2)

Shiho: I want sensei's love

Fujimori: Shiho…

(frame 3-4)

Mame- Uh

sfx: gui- grip

Page11

(frame 1)

Fujimori- Free time…

_Savory _

(frame 2)

_Shiho- Waitt_

(frame 3)

Fujimori: _She's running along to her class_

(frame 4)

sfx: katan- wobble

(frame 5)

sfx: gataa- clatter

_Mame- Gigii_

(frame 6-7)

Page16

(frame 1)

Fujimori: Shiho!

(frame 2)

Sensei--?

sfx: Kuron- Turn

(frame 3)

sfx: Dokaa- Smash

(frame 4)

Hieeeeh

Page11

(frame 1)

Fujimori: What on earth did you do?

Shiho: T-today I ran into all sorts of accidents…

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Fujimori: Alright how's that

Shiho: Thankyou sensei…

But I'm a little embarrassed that you had to see me like this…

(frame 4)

(frame 5)

Fujimori: These things are just fine

Fujimori: It is my duty to you to cure you of anything bad…

Shiho: Sensei

sfx: Pasa- rustle

Page12

(frame 1)

sfx: Baa- poof

sfx: Zuboo- slip

Shiho: Kyaah what's this?

Shiho: Iyah Somethings gone down my shirt

(frame 2)

Shiho: No way Mame-chan whats this?

Shiho: Hop out of there now…hey

(frame 3)

Shiho: Ah—stop watch where you touch…

Shiho: Ahnn…

(frame 4)

Shiho: S-stop this Mame-cha…

(frame 5)

sfx: Munzuu- grope

Page13

(frame 1)

Shiho: Ahh

sfx: Subonn-

(box)

Mame: Yaah

sfx: Poii- toss

(frame 2)

Fujimori: The wasn't even much to touch

Ehh

(frame 3)

No way

No way

Sensei possibly was…

(frame 4)

Was he Jealous--?

(frame 5)

Sensei…

Page14

(frame 1)

Shiho: Sensei would you pet me again

(frame 2)

Shiho: Sensei is the only one I love

Fujimori: Shiho…

(frame 3-4)

Mame- u—

sfx: guri- grip

Page15

(frame 1)

Fujimori- Break time…

Savoring 

(frame 2)

Shiho- Waait

(frame 3)

Fujimori: There she goes for her classes…

(frame 4)

sfx: katan- rattle

(frame 5)

sfx: Gatan- knock

Mame- Gigii

(frame 6-7)

Page16

(frame 1)

Fujimori: Shiho!

(frame 2)

Sensei--?

sfx: kuron- turn

(frame 3)

sfx: dokaa- smash

(frame 4)

Huuuuh

Page17

(frame 1)

sfx: ba-thud

(frame 2)

Fujimori: You hurt?

Shiho: Ah…

(frame 3)

Shiho: I-I'm just fine…

(frame 4)

Shiho: Thanks for calling to me…if you didn't I'd have my head cracked open…

Fujimori: Shiho

sfx: ozozoso- coldness

Page18

(frame 1)

Fujimori: Don't raise Mame anymore

Eh?

(frame 2)

Fujimori: He's the cause of this

Shiho: Wha—

(frame 3)

Shiho: There's no way he'd do that…!

Shiho: That child isn't capable of…

(frame 4)

Fujimori: Wake up and see for yourself

Shiho: That's mean sensei how could Mame-chan possible be like

Sensei you

(frame 5)

Shiho: Sensei you meanie

Fujimori: --…

Page19

(frame 1)

Fujimori: …shit

(frame 2)

**Sensei…started it**

(frame 3)

**Sensei says those things yet he doesn't believe to know in him…**

(frame 4)

**Being like this my chest hurts…It's not right**

(frame 5)

Shiho- haa

(frame 6)

**Why…I don't understand why I had said that…**

Shiho- haa

**Page20**

(frame 1)

sfx: gui- grab

(frame 2)

Shiho: Ahh

(frame 3-4)

**Page 21-2**

**Page23**

(frame 1)

Fujimori: Be more careful

sfx: suu- rustle

Shiho: Ah…

(frame 2)

**Sensei may have said mean things…but I wanted to say…**

Shiho: Sensei…um hey

(frame 3)

Fujimori: Your back

Shiho: Huh?

(frame 4)

Shiho: …..

Shiho: …..

(frame 5)

**A fish hook…**

(frame 6)

**String…?**

sfx: tsun tsun- tug tug

(frame 7)

Shiho: …….?

sfx: guii- grab

(frame 8)

sfx: biin- boing

**Eh…**

**Page24**

(frame 1)

**Ma…**

**Mame-chan did it…?**

(frame 2)

sfx: shi-n - silence

(frame 3)

Shiho: Mame…chan?

What were…you thinking?

sfx: ga-n ga-n ga-n - shock

Fujimori: In other words he did it

(frame 4)

Shiho: Mame-chan that was mean and not cute at all

**Sensei I'm so sorry**

**Sensei I believe your words…!**

Mame: **_che _**It seems like that doesn't it

**Page25**

(frame 1)

sfx: fushuu- blow

Mame: Such a corrupt place?

_Such a yankee_

**Needs to be cured**

Fujimori: Who's cigarette do you think you have there?

(frame 2)

Fujimori: You…Why have you been causing Shiho so much trouble?

Mame: Hmph because I decided so

(frame 3)

Mame: I did it because of that infectious disease god

**Infectious disease god…?**

**From such a place?**

Mame: Besides…

(frame 4)

Mame: I can't let the one I like be taken away by a man like him

sfx: dokin- thump

**Ehh**

**Page26**

(frame 1)

**Mame-chan felt like this yet I didn't see…?**

**Such a small child and I…!**

**Could somehow I have bought this upon myself… It's all my fault!**

sfx: kaaaa- blush

(frame 2)

:Brat

(frame 3)

Fujimori: When will you get it only I can treat this pet

(frame 4)

Fujimori: It's my duty as a man…

Fujimori: To protect the girl that I love is it not?

(box)

sfx: mukii- anger

**Page27**

(frame 1)

sfx: butsu butsu butsu butsu butsu- mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter

Mame: ………….

Mame: I hate you this way

(frame 2)

Mame: You like this!

(frame 3)

**Mame-chan is huge…?**

Mame: Guah

(frame 4)

Shiho: That…is Mame-chan…!

(frame 5)

_**Normal human size**_

Mame: Fuu

Fujimori: ……

sfx: Pashii- smack

(frame 6)

Mame: Now that I'm bigger Shiho am I cuter ?

Mame: Leave this old man behind and join me

(frame 7)

Shiho: No

sfx: namu- shock

**Page28**

(frame 1)

Shiho: And not cute at all

sfx: hau- huh

(frame 2)

Mame: N-not cute…at all? _How can I not be? I'm nice as peach_

Shiho: Don't come near me

(frame 3)

Shiho: This big Mame-chan

I Hate I Hate I Hate I Hate I Hate I Hate

Sfx: Bafu-

Shiho: I Really Hate!

(frame 4)

sfx: Pusharurururu- Transforming

_I wonder if air expansion is normal…_

(frame 5)

sfx: poto- plop

sfx: _hiku hiku- hiccup hiccup_

(frame 6)

sfx: Zann- stomp

Mame- _hiccup_

(frame 7)

Fujimori: Well…now what

sfx: fuu- exhale

(frame 8)

No

**Page29- 30**

(frame 1)

(frame 1)

**Health Room**

Fujimori: I won't hold back

Are you ready…

**Sensei's…rough**

(frame 2)

Shiho: yes…sensei…

(frame 3)

**But it's so good…**

**Sensei…I love you…**

(frame 4)

Mame: Get your hands off my Shiho

sfx: ban- bang

Mame: Cut it you bastard

(frame 5)

Mame: You're not my god

sfx: gya gya- scrape scrape

(frame 6)

sfx: posaa- rustle

Mame: Argh

(frame 7)

Mame: Hey Beast you jerk

_Release me!_


	3. His Body Temperture LOVE & SEX 5

His Body Temp. Her Long Sigh- Utopian DreamTrans.: Alice Caiello

**Pg000**

(frame 1)

_**Miyabi Asami**_

Kare no taion Kanojo no Toiki (His body temperature Her long sigh)

**Pg00**

(frame 1)

_Nice to meet you and Hello._

_(I'm sorry it's so hard reading hand-written kanji it was a bit difficult of me translating this, especially since I lost my glasses gomen!)_

**Pg001**

(frame 1)

**Goodbye Yukina it's not working out**

**I still can't forget**

(frame 2)

**His words**

**And his aroma too…**

: Let this glorious meeting begin

be seated

(frame 3)

: Next class 2-C Yukina Hagio-san

(frame 4)

Yukina: Yes

**Pg002**

(frame 1)

: Sorry I'm late—

sfx: patan- clack

: Class and name is?

(frame 2)

Hiroto: Class 2-D Hiroto Narimiya

(frame 3)

**Hurry up I want to go home**

sfx: kata- clatter

(frame 4)

sfx: fua- sniff

(frame 5)

**That aroma…!**

**Pg003**

(frame 1)

sfx: dokin dokin- heartbeat

**It's the same**

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Hiroto: What?

Yukina: Ah nothing…

(frame 4)

Hiroto: ……

(frame 5)

**It's the cologne I love that my boyfriend wore…**

**Pg004**

(frame 1)

_Yukina- home_

(frame 2)

sfx: Gui- grab

(frame 3)

Hiroto: Awhile ago you called out

For me?

(frame 4)

Yukina: Yo-you're mistaken!

(frame 5)

Hiroto: The way your eyes met mine

Would make any man think so

(frame 6)

sfx: buii- pull

**Pg005**

(frame 1)

Yukina: ..nn...

(frame 2)

**Stop it…**

(frame 3)

**His aroma**

**It intrigued me…**

(frame 4)

Yukina: Iyaah!

sfx: donn- hit

(frame 5)

sfx: daa- dash

**Pg006**

(frame 1)

sfx: puro- lick

(frame 2)

**What was he doing!**

(frame 3)

**How scary**

**That was completely out of control!**

(frame 4-5)

Sign—Council Room

Guy: This month we'll gloriously strengthen ourselves to draw out the required materials

Who here wants to do it ?

(frame 6)

:……

**Did we know each other…**

**Pg007**

(frame 1-2)

Hiroto: Yes

Leave it to us two!

sfx: mujii- muffle

**Eh—?**

(frame 3)

sign—reference room

(frame 4)

sfx: ga- noise

(frame 5-6)

**Being like this with Narimiya**

**What does he plan to do…?**

Hiroto: Hey…

**Pg008**

(frame 1)

Hiroto: Why is it you won't look at me?

sfx: bikuu- shock

(frame 2)

Yukina: Let…me go…

(frame 3)

Hiroto: You said what

It's alright…

(frame 4)

(frame 5)

Yukina: Sto…

**Why…**

**Pg009**

(frame 1)

**My body has no strength**

Yukina: He wore…the same cologne…that's coming…from you…

(frame 2)

Hiroto: Heh

(frame 3)

Hiroto: Is that what you loved about him

(frame 4)

Yukina: Stop…don't say that…

Hiroto: Stop huh

**Pg010**

(frame 1)

Hiroto: But it's my responsibility to make you burn

(frame 2)

Yukina: Wha—

Nn!

(frame 3)

sfx: shu- slip

(frame 4)

Hiroto: If I do this you won't be able to see anything

sfx: gyuu- pull

**Pg011**

(frame 1)

Hiroto: Just think of me as him

**This is the lowest**

(frame 2)

**It's mean**

**This person knows my weakness**

**The way he embraces me **

**I…**

**Pg012**

(frame 1)

**My whole body is going numb**

**What is this feeling—**

(frame 2)

Girl: Are you going to eat obento? Yukinaa

**Pg013**

(frame 1)

Yukina: Didn't make one

Girl: What's up you not well

(frame 2)

**Somewhat I'm lost in self-hatred…**

(frame 3)

Hiroto: Yukina!

sfx: Gikuu- snap

(frame 4)

**Nariyama!**

(frame 5)

Hiroto: During lunch break you are on duty in the rear garden with me

Let's go!

sfx: gashii- grab

**Pg014**

(frame 1)

**I was hoping we didn't have to meet!**

sfx: hyoii- pick

(frame 2)

Yukina: I can do the rest alone

(frame 3)

Yukina: Narimiya you can return to class

(frame 4)

Hiroto: If so

**Pg015**

(frame 1)

Hiroto: I'll get all excited and tell we did 'H' stuff and--

Yukina: Ah Wah Kya

(frame 2)

Yukina: You do know I think of you the lowest?

(frame 3-4)

Yukina: And…

I'm not going to change my decision!

**However I…**

(frame 5)

Hiroto: But that's not how you felt when we were making love—

Yukina: Iya—Idiot—Pervert—

**Pg016**

(frame 1)

**This guy is the worst—!**

-pft

- laugh

(frame 2-3)

Hiroto: Yukina you

Are going red taking all this seriously

Hiroto: It's really cute

sfx: doki- heart thump

**Why'd he say that all of a sudden? **

**Why am I…**

**Pg017**

(frame 1)

**My hearts thumping like this…?**

(frame 2)

Girl: Ah I'll buy this new product!

(frame 3)

**This cologne**

(frame 4)

**Is the same smelling one as Narimiyas**

sfx: suu- sniff

(frame 5)

huh

(frame 6)

**Why…?**

**Why does this smell remind me of him still**

**Pg018**

(frame 1)

**Why do I think of Narimiya?**

sign- reference room

(frame 2)

**I should come to my senses**

Hiroto: Yukina

(frame 3)

sfx: dokii- thump

(frame 4)

sfx: basa basa- flap flap

(frame 5)

Yukina: Awawah

Hiroto: What is it

**Pg019**

(frame 1)

sfx: gonn- bang

(frame 2-3)

Hiroto: ………

Are you alright?

sfx: doki- thump

(frame 4)

Hiroto: Hey does it hurt

(frame 5)

puu

Yukina: I didn't think you would say something like that

(frame 6)

sfx: doki- thump

**Pg020**

(frame 1)

Yukina: Ah you're all red—

How cute—

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

sfx: dokin- thump

(frame 4)

**What does Narimiya think he is doing?**

sdx: dokin dokin- thump thump

**And I…**

**Pg021**

(frame 1)

**I like Narimiya**

(frame 2)

Just think of me as him

Yukina- huh

(frame 3-4)

Yukina: Nari…miya…

Wait…

**Never…**

(frame 5)

**Does he think he can do more 'H' things with any girl?**

Yukina: Noo…

**Pg022**

(frame 1)

Hiroto: Yukina…

(frame 2)

Hiroto:… Do you need to be blindfolded…?

(frame 3)

Hiroto: So I can be like that guy

(frame 4)

(frame 5)

sfx: baa- slap

**Pg023**

(frame 1-3)

Yukina: How…mean…

sfx: poo- clench

(frame 4)

Yukina: How can you treat my weakness like that!

sfx: bann- bam

**Pg024**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

sfx: dann- bang

(frame 3)

**I regret**

(frame 4)

**Liking someone like him…**

**Pg025**

(frame 1)

**Why aren't I feeling like myself…?**

(frame 2)

Girl: Morning Yukina

(frame 3)

Girl: Uwah what's with that face!

Yukina: Excuse me

(frame 4)

**But**

(frame 5)

sfx: nu- reach

**My tears have finally stopped…**

**Pg026**

(frame 1)

Hiroto: Hey

sfx: gabaa- cover

Yukina: Kyaah

(frame 2)

**That voice…It's Narimiya?**

(frame 3)

**Huh? But…**

(frame 4)

**He's wearing different cologne…**

Hiroto: Like this you won't have to think of him right?

**Pg027**

(frame 1)

**Eh…?**

Yukina: Why…did you change cologne…?

(frame 2)

Hiroto: I don't want to be his substitute

Won't you love me Yukina…

**Pg028**

(frame 1)

Yukina: Rea…lly…?

(frame 2)

Hiroto: Stupid

(frame 3-4)

Yukina: I thought it was a joke

Changing the cologne for me

(frame 5)

Yukina: …I love you…

**Pg029**

(frame 1)

Yukina: Who's the substitute is

It's definitely not you Narimiya

(frame 2)

Hiroto: As of me

I only want Yukina

(frame 3-4)

sign- reference room

**Pg030**

(frame 1)

**There's no need for a blindfold**

(frame 2)

**With your warm body temperature**

**I can only sigh with you making me feverish**


	4. Bijou Dame Ijiwaru H 3

**Shinjo Mayu**

_Born January 26th, Aquarius, Blood Type O_

_Hometown Nagasaki_

Dame Moment Thought: Male Foreigner,

Going on a bet ! Embraced within ones arms

**Kurumatani Haruko**

_Born May 7th, Taurus, Blood Type AB_

_Hometown Osaka_

Dame Moment Thought: Local child carries a burden…(cries)

**Watanabe Shiho**

_Born November 9th, Scorpio, Blood Type O_

_Hometown Gifu_

Dame Moment Thought: Seen by others as careless and useless at times (hopeless as a girl)

**Amane Yuko?**

_Born August 24th, Virgo, Blood Type O_

_Hometown Ibaraki_

Dame Moment Thought: Going aboard for the first time! Going on an airplane for the first time! There is bound to be something up… (cold sweat)

**Yuuhi Ryuu?**

_Born March 12th, Aquarius, Blood Type A_

_Hometown Kanagawa near Tokyo_

Dame Moment Thought: Being restrained by the Morocco army, Within a moment it seems that you can't return home Japan.

**Aikawa Saki?**

_Born November 25th, Sagittarius, Blood Type B_

_Hometown Shizuoka_

Dame Moment Thought: It feels like it's been over so many times…

**Toriyama Miki**

_Born November 6th, Scorpio, Blood Type B_

_Hometown Tokyo_

Dame Moment Thought: Sleeping in on the day of exams, and waking up in the late afternoon. What kind of lesson do you learn… (cries)


	5. Purikyuu Chp 1

Purikyuu- Utopian DreamTranslator: Alice Caiello

**Contents**

**Cover**

**Page 000**

**Page 005**

(frame 1)

**Instead of playing**

**I did what I loved**

(frame 2)

**I did nothing but dance**

**From a no-one**

(frame 2)

**I became a soaring ballet dancer**

**I am a talented prima donna—**

**Page 006-007**

**Page 008**

(frame 1)

**It's Spring**

: What school activity are you joining

**It's sunny and I'm a blossoming female high schooler**

(frame 2)

**With such healthy blood I farewell my past**

Anna: I'm absolutely not worried about practice anymore**otangihealthy Bloodsllet dancer**

_Anna- From today I'll join one_

**Anyhow I can now lead a normal teenage life**

Girl: Do you really mean that now

(frame 3)

Girl: I'll ask my senpai to take you up if you like

**Do I have any plans at all –**

Girl: You are the beautiful prima donna after all right?

**Page 009**

**Page 010**

(frame 1)

Anna: …no what are you on about

I am a…

(frame 2-3)

Anna: naturally super beauty prima donna

_Anna- but I must hide the fact I am rightt_

_Anna- Ho ho ho ho ho_

Friend: …huh is that really _I'll believe it though_

What am I to do with you?

(frame 4)

Anna: …then what club are you doing then

_Anna- Take me where you go after school_

Friend: Huh what'd you say

sfx: gasa- push

Friend: I'm going to my club

(frame 5)

Friend: It's Kyuudou club note: kyuudou is Japanese archery

sfx: zaza-n -rustle

_Guy-yay welcome_

**Page 011**

(frame 1)

**Kyuudou ?**

**Doing Kyuudou that is done by old people ?**

(frame 2)

Saeko: Vice president that person there is Katsuragi Anna

_Vice president- oh prima donna_

Saeko: I'm bringing in this domineering idiot

Anna: Wait a minute Saeko! _Who's the idiot_

(frame 3)

Anna: I am the most gossiped about talented prima donna Katsuragi Anna!

sfx: sudo-n -snap

Anna: and one of my dreams is to find a 15yr old boyfriend!

(frame 4)

Anna: I don't want to do such an old aged sport!

**I know my limits!**

_Saeko- what do you mean old sport_

Vice: Um…Kitsuragi-san

(frame 5)

Vice: Why don't you go into the dojo where the president is?

Vice: You and he might have a lot in common…

(frame 6)

Anna: Is he one of my fans huh

Anna: by no means let me meet him…

V_ice: Isn't that girl amazing_

_Saeko: More of an idiot_

**Page 012**

(frame 1)

sfx: giri- grind

(frame 2)

sfx: panii- release

smll sfx: dann- thud

(frame 3)

**The president is this guy who is**

sfx: gishi- creak

**Page 013**

(frame 1)

**I know this guy well but**

(frame 2)

Anna: Jinnai…?

(frame 3)

**And as far as I remember him he's**

Jinna: Anna—

**The only one in the world…**

**Page 014**

(frame 1)

_Vice- eek_

Jinnai: Shoes off while in the dojo!

sfx: gopoo- thwack

**The only one in the world who's this brutally violent**

(frame 2)

Anna: without warning that ass…

_Saeko- come quickly take your shoes off_

Saeko: Don't oppose him!

_He might kill you_

You don't want to get involved with the 'blue demon' President Jinnai he's a scary tyrant

…**and**

(frame 3)

_Vice President: No way—_

sfx: gapapa- slap slap

Anna: Just die!

**I can level this brutal fight**

(frame 4)

sfx: gashaa- crash

Anna: What's this blue demon shall I make your bottom blue too

_I'll let them watch and see_

sfx: dokan- hit

Jinnai: Think you can do it again

_Cut it out you idiot…!_

_Saeko: Noo stop it both of you—_

**Him and I have been battling it out blood on blood since we were little**

_Jinnai: You stupid girl—_

_Anna: Shut up you oldie_

_Sign- two at the time when little_

**Surely we're still rivals**

**Page 015**

(frame 1)

Jinnai: Why you nasty ill woman…

_Undressing me like that here_

_Vice President: Everyone there's nothing to see_

Anna: Well you were asking for it by doing that to me!

_It sure did go blue didn't it_

(frame 2)

Anna: I think you should think about what you did to me!

Saeko: Whats with this

Anna: I just think I might do this Kyuudou thing?

(frame 3)

Saeko: Don't kid around Anna go home…

Jinnai: You can't do that

(frame 4

Jinnai: You think you can just do Kyuudou

Jinnai: Don't waste your time it's not the same as Ballet

**Page 016**

(frame 1)

Anna: What are you trying to say?

Just because I can't afford to be exposed! You're treating me unfairly…

sfx: gaa- grab

Jinnai: Well if I'm being unfair how's this

(frame 2-3)

Jinnai: You need to prove yourself to me by getting an easy victory then I don't see why not

Jinnai: But I'm sure someone stupid as you knows it isn't easy

sfx: mukaa- anger

(frame 4)

Anna: It's settled then I'll get an easy victory in your Kyuudou!

Anna: You're going to regret angering me the prima donna!

sfx: zudon- snap

**Page 017**

(frame 1)

**That same day I Katsuragi Anna started to prepare**

Saeko: It's your first day so I'll explain what you're using okay

To start off this is the bow which you pull the sting back with

_It's pretty tight_

_Anna: okay_

(frame 2)

Girl: Stop that's a sturdy mens bow!

_It weighs 20kg _

(frame 3)

Girl: A beginner like you should wait to use something else easier

Anna: No it's fine

(frame 4)

Anna: I'll learn how to pull it

_Saeko: Eh…_

_Anna: puff_

(frame 5)

**That guy Jinnai…**

**he knew I took up the life of ballet—**

_Why don't you try practice the stage_

**Page 018**

(frame 1)

**I think all I did was desperately practice**

_Woman- Now it's a big ordeal you're going on stage_

_Anna- I'll do my best!_

**And at last I had succeeded and received many awards for doing my best**

**And the time just—**

(frame 2)

"**Well if I'm being unfair how's this"**

**So fussy**

sfx: kaa- anger

(frame 3)

Anna: I'll tear your mouth off like this

sfx: mugigigigigi gigigigi- stretch pull

Girl-she's pulling it— !

Saeko- She's serious?

(frame 4)

Girl: Amazing… She really is a talented prima donna huh

Saeko: Stop it senpai you'll get her full of herself

_Shes not the prima donna you think_

**Page 019**

(frame 1)

Anna: This is the force of a prima donna

**Spur of the moment**

Anna: Before long I'll have that blue demon bowing down from his mistake

_Saeko- See_

(frame 2)

Anna: But I won't forgive nasty him

Not ever in my life

Saeko: Why's that

_Isn't that too much_

(frame 3)

Jinnai: …that amateur…

_Never she said?_

_Anna- Because I'm so talented I can do it_

_then what are you still doing that for…_

Vice President: You know I'm a little worried about her and Kyuudou…

(frame 4)

Vice President: To change like that she must be up to it

And hopefully she won't lose any interest at all

_Vice President: Why?_

(frame 5)

Vice President: It seems she doesn't plan to lose

**It'll be settled with an easy victory**

**But am I**

**Page 020**

(frame 1)

**Living up to be a talented prima donna—**

sfx: giri- grind

Anna: Yeah I got it

(frame 2)

Vice President: That was pretty close Katsuragi-san

_As expected of a prima donna_

Anna- Hey look

(frame 3)

Anna: Well soon I'll be ready for this

 Target

sfx: zupan- donk

(frame 4)

Anna: What'd you do that for I'm so talented

Saeko: Concentrate you stupid person you have three days left

Beside your still on the basics

(frame 5)

Vice President: I'm sure that it'll come out naturally soon…

Jinnai: Well why not do it now

**Page 021**

(frame 1)

Vice President: Jinnaii…

_I meant president_

Jinnai: If you are going to make me kneel down

(frame 2)

Jinnai: I'll do it

If you think you're such a natural at it

(Frame 3)

Jinnai: If not I'll have you kneel to me naked

sfx: zazan- breeze

(frame 4)

Vice President: What kind of idiot are you…

_VP- Is it your hobby for nakedness_

_VP- It's a hobby right_

Jinnai: Will you be quiet

(frame 5)

Jinnai: Are you going to show me what you learnt so far

**Page 022**

(frame 1)

Person: No way…are the serious she can wield it…

sfx: zawa zawa- chatter

Person 2: She must be truly great if she hits it

(frame 2)

Person: You can't be serious she took of the presidents clothes

_Person 2- She must be good then_

Vice President: Stupid don't get excited

(Frame 3)

VP: It would have to be a miracle for her to hit it

_They didn't consider the dangers_

VP: …jinnai's like that

(frame 4)

Jinnai: I'll accept you if you hit the target

**Hmp after this even if you apologize I won't accept it**

**I'll show you my talented strength**

(frame 5)

**I've learnt quite abit…**

sfx: guu- strum

**huh**

(frame 6)

Anna- What the? The bow and arrow won't decend…

Anna- urg

sfx: mugigi- stretch

**Page 023**

(frame 1)

Anna: …kyaaa…

sfx: bimyuu- release

(frame 2)

sfx: gashan- impact

sfx: dosa- thud

(frame 3)

arrow didn't go far

…**no way…**

_Person- Ah as I thought_

_Person 2- dangerous_

_Person 3- now's _

(frame 4)

sfx: kaa- blush

sfx: zuki zuki- sharp pain

**like this…**

_Person- Are you okay_

(frame 5)

**It shouldn't be like this!**

Anna: Give me another go! This time I will!

sfx: baa- bam

(frame 6)

**like this…**

sfx: behoo- sway

: huh…surely this time!

(frame 7)

Anna- huuh

Anna: huh

sfx: bahyoo- sway

_VP- Aren't you overdoing it now_

…**like this…**

**Page 024**

(frame 1)

**It should be like this—**

sfx: dokaa- thump

Jinnai: Enough already!

(frame 2)

Jinnai: When will you give it up

sfx: karan- clatter

(frame 3)

Jinnai: What makes you think you'll be talented at Kyuudou

_Person- gya she got kicked by him_

_Person 2- how mean_

Jinnai: In general your body can't take it

(frame 4)

Jinnai: Your ballet is different from picking up the bow and arrow

Jinnai: You should go back to playing your ballet

**Page 025**

(frame 1)

Jinnai: or is it now you can't do anything

Jinnai: You're merely just a loser

(frame 2-3)

Jinnai: Go home you're an eyesore

Jinnai: It's just no good

**Page 026**

(frame 1-2)

Person: Ah— She really went home…

Person: After going through something like that

_Person- it's not right_

Person 2: …you said it

(frame 3)

Guy: President you're the worst!

sfx: mukii- sulk

_Saeko: Seriously you're the cruelest in the world_

_Guy 1: Blue demon_

_Girl: demon_

Person: How could you treat that girl like that

Jinnai: Shut up will ya

(Frame 4)

Jinnai: It doesn't matter who I hit woman or man so what of it!

_Jinnai: Don't make me repeat myself with my foot_

_Jinnai: Saeko go practice_

VP: …jinnai

(frame 5)

VP: Even I think you went too far maybe

You should try thinking this over again

Jinnai: We're just wasting precious time

(frame 6)

VP: Your probably just not taking this girl serious enough?

The girl did express interest…

(frame 7)

Jinnai: Be quiet

sfx: zubii- chop

**Page 027**

(frame 1)

Jinnai: I'll never be able to understand that idiot

**So it seems **

**That Kyuudou isn't quite my style**

(frame 2)

Anna- I may not be able to hit with just basics

Anna- But I guess I'm still good at ballet

**I'm talented at being a talented prima donna**

sfx: ponn- lift

(frame 3)

sfx: kakuu- wobble

(frame 4)

sfx: potan- drop

**That's not right**

**I am**

**Page 028**

(frame 1)

**I am not a prima donna**

sfx: za- blow

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

**I finally understand what they mean**

**I put in a lot of effort but I've withdrawn from it**

(frame 4)

**It looks like I**

**My dream that I've grabbed onto is finished**

**And suddenly I'm crying **

**Page 029**

(frame 1)

**I'm not talented I'm a loser**

(frame 2)

**It looks like I've lost my target**

Anna: …I regret…

Anna: I regret it…

_Anna- ueeh_

**I've crawled from the bottom to the top to be a loser—**

**Page 030**

(frame 1

**(frame 2)**

(frame 3)

**I've sobered**

**Up from crying heavily**

Anna- I'm just not talented at being talented

(frame 4)

**I did my best in Ballet**

**At first, I started late and wasn't good but I sprouted**

**I thought it was useless no matter how many times I did it—**

(frame 5)

**I was so pitiful and went to my lessons less**

_Jinnai- you're just a crybaby_

**But one time Jinnai had made me reach my limit…**

Anna- Jinnai you haven't changed now…

_Anna- he even stood on me_

(frame 6)

**Page 031**

(frame 1

**However no matter how many times I cried**

**I may regret it that I hadn't done anything about it**

(Frame 2)

**I finally noticed that I cried a lot**

**No matter what I would keep pursing not to give up**

(frame 3)

**I didn't cry and keep going**

**Suddenly I had no reason to be sad**

**Page 032**

(frame 1

sfx: pann- impact

(frame 2)

Senpai: As I thought no Katsuragi-san

Saeko: Sorry about what happened with the class…

(Frame 3)

Saeko: Her pride is pretty over her head

_she's prima donna afterall_

Saeko: But she overdoes it but it's her nature

(frame 4)

VP: Ah but we could have had a new member…

Anna: Please excuse me!

sfx: garaa- rattle

(frame 5)

Anna: I'm sorry I'm late

_Anna- haa_

VP & Senpai: Katsuragi-san…!

sign- Things should be in order

**Page 033**

(frame 1

Anna: President Jinnai

_Senpai- great it's Anna_

(frame 2)

Anna: I was wrong and didn't take Kyuudou seriously

Anna: Please give me another chance

(Frame 3)

Anna: Please I'll take it very seriously

Anna: Please

(frame 4)

Jinnai: Well then the circumstances this time will be harder

If you practice on your own without help then I'll give the okay

_Jinnai- haa_

_VP- huh whats that_

_Saeko- Demon_

(frame 6)

Anna: Roger

Anna: I'll do my best

**Page 034**

(frame 1

(frame 2)

VP: She's defiantly changed her fighting spirit

sfx:giri- grind

VP: She's going to have to stay back everyday to catch up…

(frame 3)

VP: It'll be sad if someone like her left…

sfx: pann- impact

VP: Why? Who would have pushed her to do this

_I wonder who_

(frame 4)

Jinnai: She's pretty easy to read just like the others

_Jinnai- it won't make a difference how much she practices_

sfx: pori pori- scratch scratch

Jinnai: We I'll think about help for her if she passes

(frame 5)

Jinnai: nevertheless there will be no special treatment!

Jinnai sfx: bari bari- rub rub

VP: Other than her are you getting bitten!

_VP- I just can't stop scratching_

sfx: pori pori- scratch scratch

**sign- mosquitoes attack outside Kyuudou**

**Page 035**

(frame 1

**Jinnai: **It's not a good idea to spoil her

(frame 2)

Jinnai: No that's night right she's just a ill natured girl

_Jinnai- that idiot just loves to bring me unhappiness_

Jinnai: She doesn't deserve to get any special treatment

(frame 3)

Jinnai: But I'll admit that her will power

Jinnai: Is pretty great since she's showing absolute seriousness in this

_Anna- haa_

(frame 4)

Jinnai: She's won the title of being a talented prima donna

Jinnai: Every single day I know she'll continue to practice

(frame 5)

Jinnai: ……..

VP: …perhaps maybe you

**Page 036**

(frame 1

VP: Um maybe you actually like this girl?

sfx: gikuu-

_VP- To me it sounds like the demons in love_

(frame 2)

Jinnai: Wha—are you stupid how can I be…

_VP- You seem like it_

VP: Ah let me explain

Maybe this is just what Kyuudou needs

(frame 3)

sfx: gusha- ruffle

(frame 4)

Jinnai: …Kyuudou is what I need thankgod nothing else

Jinnai: If only she was so serious at first…

**Page 037**

(frame 1

Jinnai:I think she's tightly devoted herself

(frame 2-3)

Jinnai: She stopped and ignored playing around to keep up

sfx: tsunori- weary

(frame 4)

Jinnai: However she

Jinnai: she'd forget easily since she was having fun with ballet

(frame 5)

Jinnai: When Anna did ballet she looked so happy

Jinnai: It was difficult for her and she forced herself to dance

But Anna smiled the best when people applauded her

**Page 038**

(frame 1

Jinnai: The way that she just smiles

Jinnai: How many times it's struck me

(frame 2)

**Until the end I will not be a loser**

**Page 039**

(frame 1

**No matter how hopeless**

**No matter how pitiful I'll keep going**

(frame 2)

**Even if I squeeze all my strength**

**I'll certainly do it for myself**

(frame 3)

**Now matter how painful it seems**

**I will endure it all**

**Page 040**

(frame 1

**sfx: gara** gara- rattle

(frame 2)

sfx: gashaan- clank

sign- women's changeroom

(frame 3)

sfx: garara- rattle

Anna: Jinnai…!

Anna: How come you're so early

(frame 4)

sfx: gashaa-

Jinnai: How come is because I practice early mornings

_And it seems you are too_

Jinnai: While I'm at it I'll watch you practice

(frame 5-7)

Jinnai: Why not try the target

Jinnai: This time you should be able to pull properly

**Page 041**

(frame 1

**--he's changed**

**He's not being so mean as he usually is**

(frame 2)

Jinnai: Focus on pulling it nicely

Jinnai: Don't be timid

**(frame 3)**

**I think now that Jinnai is behind me**

**I feel relieved—**

(frame 4)

Jinnai: Aim with your left

Jinnai: Just a little higher

(frame 5-6)

sfx: giri- grind

Jinnai: …right there—

sfx: ponn- impact

**Page 042**

(frame 1

sfx: dann- thud

(frame 2-3)

(frame 4)

_Jinnai- No way you just got that_

Jinnai: …heheh to think you did it

sfx: daku daku- fidget

(frame 5)

Anna: …I almost got the middle

(frame 6)

Anna: I wonder how that happened

Could it have been the force of my natural talent?

well well

_Jinnai- she…_

**Page 043**

(frame 1

Jinnai: You're doing it again!

_Jinnai- You're talking rubbish like last time_

Jinnai: It's good you're catching on fast

Soon you'll be up to my expectations…

(frame 2)

Anna: …hehe…

Anna: I guess it's a natural gift

**Page 044**

(frame 1

Anna: Hey does this mean I'm officially a member

Anna: from now on bear with me as a member

(frame 2)

Jinnai: Heh don't get all excited thinking that

Just because of one shot

sfx: kuruu- turn

_Anna- what_

(frame 3-4)

Jinnai: You just fluked it

That was just a lucky shot…

sfx: dosu- stab

(frame 5)

Jinnai: Why you that was sharp…

_Jinnai- it hurts_

_Anna- waai how neat_

_Anna- got him good alright_

(frame 6)

_Anna- Wah I really did it_

**Page 045**

(frame 1

**After this**

Anna: Hey Jinnai

(frame 2)

Anna: Isn't Kyuudou fun

**I'm making a new story with my new talent**


	6. Private Prince Chp 1

**Summary**

Istria's Prince Wilfred his highness is studying abroad at Eito University.

Appearing of course so noble, a gentleman as he graces his presence among the campus which is booming with cheers.

Commuting back and forwards from graduate school is Miyako, she only wishes for Prince Wilfred's Great Grandmothers data for the sake of a master degree thesis, and to get near him to talk about it. But somehow she finds herself waking to the wrong guy after an accident.

**Contents**

The Prince and I 005

Borrowed Apartment Key 056

Breakfast with Sakuragawa 089

A Gentleman's love of big breasts 123

A lovely deal made by the Prince157

**Page 000**

Private Prince

Maki Enjoji

**Page 001**

(frame 1)

Reporter: I'm here in front of the Eito University Campus.

(frame 2)

Reporter: Please look at the crowd! As they scream out!

_People- Kya— Kya— Kya—_

_Person- Will-sama_

Reporter: Just a few days ago Prince Wilfred arrived in Japan and is watched while coming to school,

On campus fans of him have now been pressured!

(frame 3)

Reporter: Can you see from back there Hiko-san?

Reporter: Yes…To this day it could make anyone feel like a princess sitting

Upon a white horse, this really is an elegant manner

_People- Kya— Kya— Yay_

sfx: gasa gasa- rustle

(frame 4)

sfx: nyuu

_**Lesson 1**_

_**The prince and I **_

**Page 002-003**

**The Prince and I**

**Page 004**

**Page 005**

Girl: Who's this suspicious person here?

Sakuragawa Miyako!

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Miyako: Chiri…

Chiri: Yet this is as close as you go?

(frame 4)

Chiri: The prince over there is studying aboard here so people are taking action,

But soon they'll act normal again

(frame 5)

Chiri: I think those types who'll just try to mingle with us should be driven away

Miyako: No way!

**Page 006**

(frame 1)

Miyako: I've said before!

I want to be a follower of what's in is that wrong!

Crowd in bold- Kya— Kya— Kya— Kya—

Crowd not in bold- waitWil-sama

Miyako: This is a chance to get what I want from this noble!

(frame 2)

Miyako: So I'll follow

Girl 1: Next Wil-sama is stopping at room 205

Girl 2: Since he's unregistered—

sfx: dododo- rush

(Frame 3)

Chiri: And which way will they all go next,

Ah

sfx: kin kon- school bell

(frame 4)

Chiri: Miyako we should go to the seminar room

**Page 007**

(frame 1)

**I am Sakuragawa Miyako, I'm at Eito University studying in a course for literature history**

**I'm studying in the lines of anything that isn't so darkly-natured**

**I feel nothing can stop me from getting the answers that I need**

(frame 2)

**Because I just love to study**

Chiri: Miyako do you have a Latin dictionary?

Miyako: I do, I'll lend it to you

(frame 3)

Chiri: By the way how's the family…and your mother?

(frame 4)

Miyako: Yeah good…

They want me to return home to start training me to be a hostess

Miyako: Isn't it unbelievable? They want me to be a hostess at that old place,

Shouldn't my future be my decision?

**Page 008**

(frame 1)

Miyako: I won't do it, how could I face someone as a host there?

Anyway I enrolled here to study and to graduate

(frame 2)

Chiri: So dependant, You've set out your future course already

Chiri: First of all I'm focused in finding a job so I so I know what to progress from here

(frame 3)

Chiri: Well my fathers position wouldn't get me anywhere

(frame 4)

Chiri: Yes, ah father?

Yes it's Chiriko

(frame 5)

Chiri: Eh? Really?

Are you sure it's okay?

sfx: bikkuri- surprised

**Page 009**

(frame 1)

Chiri: Yeah Yeah Thanks

Yay Yay Miyako!

Miyako?

(frame 2)

Chiri: Just now they are preparing a welcome party for the prince

And you have the chance to go!

Miyako: Ehh you didn't just say…?

Chiri: Really! My fathers going to be there so he said I can let you go!

(frame 3)

Chiri: They're holding a mass meet so there's a chance you can talk to the prince

Chiri: You have to do your best,

To try to speak to the prince personally

**Page 010**

(frame 1)

Miyako: Thankyou Chiri

I'm lucky to have the daughter of a member of the department of foreign affairs as a friend

Chiri: Okay Okay just do your best—

(frame 2)

Chiri: Which means we must prepare right away

sfx: muni- pinch

(frame 3)

Chiri: Tomorrow's going to be fun

Miyako?

(frame 4)

Miyako: ……………

…Chiri

**Page 011**

(frame 1)

Miyako: What is this the dress!

Miyako: Where's the shoulder straps? And this slit! The areas aren't right?

sfx:- puru puru- quiver

Chiri: That's the aim

Miyako: Aim?

(frame 2)

sfx: bii- point

Chiri: Miyako's delicious!

(frame 3)

Chiri: The prince will be here everyday, When he sees you he'll think back to that Japanese girl he set eyes on get it?

Western people and Asian people seem to be looking more the same in the face?

Chiri: So stand up and show some big breasts! With a Bust 89 Waist 61 Hip 89 you have nice body appeal!

(frame 4)

Miyako- _whys it so complex_

Miyako: Cut it out don't talk about my breast—

Chiri: Having those are a luxuary!

_Why am I only a B-cup_

**Page 012**

(frame 1)

_Miyako- Uwah_

Miyako: But I really don't want to stand out too much…

Chiri: Don't worry about it you got to show some of that nice body to people.

(frame 2)

Chiri: You have such a pretty face how could a prince not like you,

You'll mustn't be all un-talkative you got that

(frame 3)

Chiri: Besides that don't you want to ask him questions?

This This is for your future is it not?

(frame 4)

Miyako: ………

I'll wear it

Chiri: Alright!

sfx: pon- pat

(frame 5)

Chiri: You shouldn't go too late to the party,

You've got to show some skin _don't let it bother you_

Miyako: O-okay

**Page 013**

(frame 1)

**I'm sure I can go through with this,**

**I don't know what I'll do if I can't meet with him**

(frame 2)

**That Prince—**

Man: Wilfred your highness!

(frame 3)

Man: I'm Minakami, ambassador and this is my wife

Minakami: How do you find Japan? How do I say it, can you live here?

(frame 4)

Wilfred: Japan is similar to Istria it's warm isn't it, It's pleasant.

Istria-

**Page 014**

(frame 1)

Wilfred: Your wife looks stunning in her kimono,

Is it Tomozen? It really matched you

Wife: It's an honor your highness, how clever you knew

(frame 2)

Wife: You must have a very big interest if you studied to Japanese Culture,

And even with not much knowledge of the Japanese language you have gained so much just from studying

(frame 3)

Person: You've gone far as to self study

Person 2: Isn't that splendid

(frame 4)

Wilfred: Robert

Robert: Yes?

(frame 5)

Wilfred: That Melon,

over there

**Page 015**

(frame 1)

Arrow Contact lenses

(frame 2)

Robert: Which ones? One of those weird lot?

Wilfred: No no

(frame 3)

Miyako- I wish I didn't feel like everyones looking at me…

I feel my breasts are showing

(frame 4)

**Be-besides this is my first time in a place like this**

**How am I meant to behave here…**

**Page 016**

(frame 1)

**This dress is getting tangled by my feet**

**These heels are too high**

**I can hardly walk**

sfx: guki- step

(frame 2)

Wilfred: See the one walking like a penguin

sfx: yotata yotata- waddle waddle

Robert: With great experience I'd say she's a resident around here

(frame 3)

**Umm…**

**The prince is…**

(frame 4)

**Ah… there**

(frame 5)

(frame 6)

Wilfred: What? Call her over here,

That Japanese girl

Robert: As you wish

**Page 017**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

**At last… At last we meet!**

**Now you must be brave Miyako!**

(frame 3)

**Just smile your best**

**And say "Nice to meet you"**

(frame 4)

**Nice to…**

sfx: tsunn- tread

**Page 018**

(frame 1)

sfx: bittan- splat

(frame 2-4)

(frame 5)

Wilfred: …she's fainted…

**Ehh**

sfx: tsun- poke

(frame 6)

Person: S-someone take her to the medical room!

Wilfred: Ah good idea,

I'll move her there

**Page 019**

(frame 1)

Man: Your Highness!

You'll get blood on your clothes_that's woman's got a nosebleed_

Wilfred: I don't mind,

Please everyone continue as you were

(frame 2)

Wife: My how kind…

Woman: Isn't he a real gentleman…

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

:……

Robert: Your Highness…

**Page 020**

(frame 1)

Robert: The medical room is that way…

Wilfred: Robert

(frame 2)

Wilfred: Take her to my waiting room

Wilfred: Don't let anyone see you

(frame 3)

Robert: Understood

**Prince!**

(frame 4)

**Please don't go!**

(frame 5)

**Are you embarrassed the way I have appeared?**

(frame 6)

**Please wait up! Wait up!**

**Prince**

**Page 021**

(frame 1)

Miyako: Wait—

(frame 2)

sfx: mugiyu- grab

Miyako: Ah

(frame 3)

Miyako: I'm so sorry!

Miyako: I'm so sorry!

(frame 4)

(frame 5)

**He's not Japanese…**

**Who is he?**

(frame 6)

Robert: How rude I'm Robert Maximillion

Robert: I serve his highness Wilfred as his butler

**Page 022**

(frame 1)

Wilfred: You may leave Robert

(frame 2)

Robert: Understood

**Eh**

**Prince Wilfred?**

(frame 3)

**Why is he here?**

**Ah but**

(frame 4)

Wilfred?

Miyako: How…How…

(frame 5)

Miyako: How ah you well you see uh

Wilfred: I speak Japanese pretty well

**Page 023**

(frame 1)

sfx: doki doki- heart thumps

**Ah I've done it!**

**This is my time to speak to the prince!**

Wilfred: I hope you don't mind we talk while you're like this…

(frame 2)

Miyako: Uh sure, I am Sakurgawa but Miyako is fine,

I'm an Eito University graduate in the literary area

(frame 3)

Miyako: As the prince,

Would you please let me collect data on you

(frame 4)

(frame 5)

Wilfred: I should have known that you from some student newspaper,

If that's the case I'll over look this as you'd be charged by the PR

Note: PR- Public Relations

sfx: gata- startle

**Page 024**

(frame 1)

Miyako: Y-you've got it all wrong,

I want Queen Ritsuko's data…!

(frame 2)

Wilfred: Ritsuko…My grandmother?

Miyako: Yes!

(frame 3)

Miyako: In the year 1921 Baron Hanae's family and his daughter Ritsuko left Japan for duties over seas in Istria for the crown prince.

Soon after the crown prince had passed away early after their marriage

Soon Ritsuko found herself to have their own child which was born and that's how she was able to succeed the royal family with new blood

You are the grandchild of Princess Ritsuko aren't you?

**Page 025**

(frame 1)

Miyako: To this day I have been interested in it all from the first and second stages of the great wars,

I've taken an interest into writing a thesis on it all and how one woman changed it all,

It's very important to us women how one like her could do what she did

sfx: pera pera pera pera- continuing

(frame 2)

Wilfred: That does sounds like Queen Ritsuko my grandmother,

And that is where I have Japanese blood in me

(frame 3)

Wilfred: This is probably why I am so interested studying aboard in Japan

sfx: gata- startle

(frame 4)

Miyako: I-Is that so—?

**Ah he's returning to his seat**

**My pulse was rushing…!**

(frame 5)

Miyako: S-so you won't mind if I gather note about your families data…?

**So what will the prince do**

**What will this genuine gentleman say**

Wilfred: Well of course you can

(frame 6)

Miyako: That's just great

Miyako: I didn't expect this at all…

(frame 7)

**Page 026**

(frame 1)

: Japan had been one of my ideas to come to,

I came to play but before long I became bored

(frame 2)

Wilfred: I didn't think it would become fun like this,

I truly felt bored but now

sfx: niko- smile

(frame 3)

**Alright**!

Miyako: Ahh yes!

Sometimes things can be boring!

(frame 4)

sfx: gata- plop

(frame 5)

Wilfred: That dress is

(frame 6)

Wilfred: perhaps what you planned persuade me with

Wilfred: You wore it just like a Venus flytrap luring me in to say 'yes' to anything?

**Page 027**

(frame 1)

Miyako: N-no that wasn't my plan _…I?_ Note: Wilfred has been speaking with the polite way of saying I 'Watashi' but just used the boastful childish way of saying I 'Boku'

Wilfred: Don't lie to me

(frame 2)

Wilfred: The problem is it's only natural

(frame 3)

sfx: Ji- zip

Wilfred: This way I'm not bored right?

(frame 4)

Miyako: Ehh—yah

sfx: doo- fall

**Page 028**

(frame 1)

**This can't be happening—**

(frame 2)

Miyako: S-stop! This wasn't my plan…

(frame 3)

Wilfred: Really?

**What is he**

(frame 4)

**He's completely different from before…!**

**Page 029**

(frame 1)

**Eek— Help me,**

**This foreigner is going to rape me**

Robert: You're Highness!

(frame 2)

Wilfred: What is it now Robert…

Robert: It seems this girls friends,

They are looking for her

(frame 3)

Miyako: In this place…

Robert: Well its seems like there were three of them

(frame 4)

Robert: Miss please come this way

(frame 5)

Robert: I'll accompany you to the assembly hall

**How'd?**

**How'd is become this?**

**Page 030**

(frame 1)

**This butler person didn't give me a warning**

(frame 2)

**This person seems to be his weakness**

**But which one is the gentleman?**

(frame 3)

**You have such a beautiful face**

**I can't believe it**

(frame 4)

_arrow- Chiriko's father_

_Father- No it's alright_

_Miyako- Thanks and sorry_

**That rascal sexually harassed me!**

(frame 5)

(frame 6)

Chiri: Eh—h,

You failed?

**Page 031**

(frame 1)

Miyako: I'm sorry and after your effort…

sfx: shun- slump

Chiri: I don't believe it why why?

(frame 2)

Chiri: Didn't you show your big breasts off to the prince?

_Your face is so doll like_

**You're wrong Chiri…**

(frame 3)

**It's the opposite! I was sexually harassed is what happened!**

_Chiri- It's that guy isn't it_

(frame 4)

**Ah Yes the thesis…**

**I hoped to get it but…**

Miyako: I'll get started by noon—

(frame 5)

**I'll have this thesis recognized**

**And mother didn't have to persuade me**

sfx: ban- slam

Chiri: M-Mi-Miyako!

J-Ju-Just now…

**Page 032**

(frame 1)

Chiri: D-Door over there…

Miyako?

(frame 2)

Wilfred: I asked and was told that Miss Sakuragawa would be in this seminar room…

Chiri: …he's…

_He's here in person_

(frame 3)

Wilfred: The last time we talked we were interrupted,

Shall we catch up if you have the time?

sfx: nikkori- smile

**Page 033**

(frame 1)

sign- Cafeteria

(frame 2)

sfx: zawa zawa zawa zawa- chatter

(frame 3)

**Whats there to say in this situation**

Woman: Who is that person

Woman 2: A graduate student in the Lit. area

sfx: zawa zawa- chatter

(frame 4-5)

**What is this prince up to ?**

**He came here after what happened yesterday**

Wilfred: …well about…

Yesterday it wasn't like me…

Miyako: I thought that's what it was about? Please I'm actually really busy.

**Page 034**

(frame 1)

Wilfred: Then please don't take this warning seriously

(frame 2)

Wilfred: I came here to talk because,

You and I are now friends

sfx: zawa- chatter

(frame 3-5)

**Wha…**

Wilfred: Just listen, since you just started university your results being an excellent undergraduate here will grant you graduation,

You are studying something different that will alternate your place here,

I am a very nice person and I don't want you to think what happened will affect anything

sfx: zaku zaku- whisper

**Friends?**

**Wait a minute here**

(frame 6)

sfx: kata- clatter

**Page 035**

(frame 1)

Wilfred: Excuse me for being one-sided

Wilfred: I didn't mean to trouble you so I'll leave this

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Miyako: P-please wait

Miyako: Prince…!

(frame 4)

Girl: Is it okay to be school friends with him?

Girl 2: This isn't going to go nicely with all of us is it?

(frame 5)

Wilfred: What is it?

Miyako: Yesterday's…!

**Page 036**

(frame 1)

Miyako: Yesterday's conversation do you remember?

Miyako: About collecting data on Queen Ritsuko?

(frame 2)

Wilfred: You can,

If you like come here and associate with me as freely as you please

Wilfred: But one way or another, your effort will cause a change in myself quite quickly—

(frame 3)

Wilfred: If things become boring

Wilfred: For the time being do your best alright

(frame 4)

**Wha—**

**Page 037**

(frame 1)

**What was that—?**

sfx: puru puru-

(frame 2)

Chiri: Looks like you failed again

sfx: kuwa-

Miyako: Yes?

(frame 3)

**He really really is just teasing and playing with me**

**This guys moods…I beg to ask is he being serious!**

**So unpleasant! He's a demon prince!**

**Why is it me being harassed here?**

_Guy- ah they're school friends!_

_Guy 2- Eh that nerd there_

**Page 038**

(frame 1)

**But still**

sfx: pii- beep

Machine: You have one message

(frame 2)

sfx: Goho gohoo-

(frame 3)

Machine: Hello Miyako? It's your mother,

I can't take it and I don't allow it so when will you give up university,

Hurry up

(frame 4)

sfx: pii- beep

(frame 5)

**As I thought she's not giving up **

**How am I meant to get this data though**

Miyako- Ah after all this work I've got a headache

(frame 6)

sfx: purururu rururu- ring

(frame 7)

Miyako: Yes?

Phone: Ahh Sakuragawa-san thank god you are home,

I've just had Akimoto drop out from here

Miyako: Ah Manager

**Page 039**

(frame 1)

Manager: After this come on down since I need to fill you in with the changes here,

I really need you down here right away to give me a hand,

If that is you agree to my terms just now Sakuragawa-san

Miyako: Huuh…

(frame 2)

Manager: It's really urgent at this minute,

I'll give you a raise on you salary

sfx: poku-

(frame 3)

Miyako: The place…yes…yes

Miyako: Akihabara's

(frame 4)

**Page 040**

(frame 1)

**What's going on here**

(frame 2)

**I never agreed to these terms manager set**

_Person- it's a shiny one_

_Person- You got to X the queen!_

Miyako- Ugh…the torture…

_I'll never get it_

(frame 3)

**All Chiri would say is show some breast**

Chiri: Don't treat your gift bad

**I'm going to suffer here with all this**

(frame 4)

_Manager- Thanks for working hard_

_Miyako: Fuu_

sfx: kii- squeak

(frame 5)

Woman: Aren't you Sakuragawa Miyako?

**Page 041**

(frame 1)

sfx: goho- cough

**Who's this?**

(frame 2)

Woman: We just wanted to check you out

Woman: Since you are Prince Wil's school friend,

Don't you think this is an unsuitable part time job?

(frame 3)

**Ah from the same uni…**

Woman: Don't you think you are being indecent?

(frame 4)

Miyako: I'm going home now

(frame 5-7)

Woman: Just wait one second …!

I don't like your attitude

sfx: don- push

**Page 042**

(frame 1)

sfx: gaa- clasp

(frame 2)

Robert: Are you alright?

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

Miyako: Ah…um…

Robert: It's Robert

(frame 5-7)

Robert: From his highness,

I've been ordered to be your bodyguard

**Page 043**

(frame 1)

Woman: L-let's go!

_Woman 2- Did you see that_

(frame 2)

**Why?**

**Why did you save me?**

Robert: …? Miss Sakuragawa,

You're in a state where your face is all red?

_Get into the rolls-Royce_

**I don't know why I'm feeling so…**

Miyako: No I'm alright

Miyako: Thankyou for helping me…

(frame 3-4)

Robert: Miss Sakuragawa?

**Page 044**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

Wilfred: Hm?

You've finally woken up

(frame 3)

Miyako: Eh—h

Where am I?

sfx: gabaa-

Wilfred: You're inside the embassy using my room,

Letting you in is an exception

(frame 4)

Wilfred: Don't worry I got someone else to change your clothes

**Page 045**

(frame 1)

_Wilfred- Oh it's gone down_

Wilfred: Doesn't this secure it?

Wilfred: This is like the second time you've been saved

Miyako: ……

(frame 2)

Miyako: I-I know I'm poor and don't possess much

Miyako: I give you my thanks to you the prince,

But

(frame 3)

Miyako: But please I beg you

Miyako: About Queen Ritsuko,

Can I please ask about her from you…!

**Page 046**

(frame 1)

Miyako: You're the only one who's seen Ritsuko's face

(frame 2)

Wilfred: Might as well and you should study me too?

Since I have her good looks, popular, intelligent and have her fortune

Miyako: But I'm not doing a thesis on you

(frame 3)

Miyako: Surely you're interesting but that's not what I want to talk of

_Wilfred- whats this…_

Miyako: But no matter what I must write my thesis on Queen Ritsuko!

(frame 4)

Miyako: My future and my dreams are at stake

Miyako: This is just the time I need info on Queen Ritsuko,

And you happen to come to this university

(frame 5)

Miyako: My fate may rest with you

Wilfred: …I can't hold it anymore

**Page 047**

(frame 1)

Wilfred: Now then I,

Don't feel that your fate is with me one bit

Wilfred: Don't boast about her so proudly here and begin to ignore me

(frame 2)

**Eh? What the…?**

Wilfred: I have no interest in this at all,

2 times I've pulled you out of trouble

**Have I angered him…?**

(frame 3)

**I don't understand what I might've said**

Wilfred: Not once have you expressed your gratitude to me

(frame 4)

**Why…**

**Page 048**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

Miyako: W-what the—

Wilfred: That will be the thanks for helping you

(frame 3)

_Miyako- …the thanks?_

Wilfred: And see,

I haven't done anything so bad

**Page 049**

(frame 1)

Wilfred: It's decided

(frame 2)

Wilfred: The look on your face will mean you will love me

Wilfred: If you start liking me then I'll consider I'll seriously tell you about my grandmother queen Ritsuko

(frame 3)

(frame 4-5)

Ritsuko: Okay—?

Wilfred: Well that was easy wasn't it, _thankgoodness_

You should see that look on your face you didn't know what to do

sfx: kacha- door opening

**Page 050**

(frame 1)

Robert: Miss Me—Sakuragawa,

The car is ready if you wish to leave? What will you do

(frame 2)

Miyako: G-Go home!

sfx: baa- rush

**Just before seemed a bit weird**

(frame 3)

Miyako: This is more than I can take,

My head is spinning

_Wilfred- Puh kukuku_

**Things don't seem like their going to change**

(frame 4)

**My chest won't stop racing**

**It's from the cold right…**

(frame 5)

Miyako: Robert-san…

Robert: Yes?

Miyako: For the first time,

Why is the prince…like…very concerned over someone like me?

**Page 051**

(frame 1-2)

Robert: …… ……

Well his highness…

(frame 3)

Robert: Has taken a liking to your big breasts,

Miss Melon

(frame 4)

_Guys- look at them_

_Prince- The same level as them_

**Again it's-----my breasts?**

(frame 5)

Miyako: Robert-san did you just say Melons—?

Robert: That's why his highness called for you

Miyako: Noo—

(frame 6)

**My thesis…my future…what is should I do?**

Wilfred- I'm going to have fun with my new toy

_** Lesson 1 The Prince and I The End**_


	7. Aisuru Hito Chp 13

Aisuru Hito vol 3chp 12- Utopian DreamTranslator: Alice Caiello

**Contents**

**Cover**

**Page 043**

(frame 1)

**Law 12…**

**Issue 1 and Issue 2**

**Page 044**

(frame 1)

sfx: kiiin-

(frame 2)

sfx: zawaa-

(frame 3)

Person 1: Hey that's!

Person 2: No way she's the one on the front cover of Vogue!

(frame 4)

Person: She's the supermodel Joan!

Person 1: Isn't she from CM records?

Person 2: Looks like she's visiting Japan

**Page 045**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

Joan: …chifuyu

(frame 3)

:…cough!

**Page 046**

(frame 1)

Chufuyu: Cough

Cough

(frame 2)

Chifuyu: ……

I'm getting sick Kinoshita

(frame 3)

Sakiko: Eh?

(frame 4)

Sakiko: no way a cold?

Chifuyu: It's only natural since I'm not wearing much

**Page 047**

(frame 1)

Sakiko: Well then sensei should change

I've bought your pajamas

(frame 2)

Chifuyu: Excuse me

While I use the bathroom

(frame 3)

Chifuyu: Kinoshita! Don't shave your armpits with my shaver!

And when I'm here too

Sakiko: Don't say that,it's okay

sfx: zii- buzz

**Lately every night at 10 I will go to Chifuyu-sensei's room**

**It became a regular thing that I came**

**Page 048**

(frame 1)

**Sensei's things are appearing are gradually building in this room**

**And we are staying together as well**

Chifuyu: Why are you bringing some of my unnecessary things?

_Moreover so many_

Sakiko: Isn't this the right time to

(frame 3)

Sakiko: Sensei

You love me?

**Page 049**

(frame 1)

Chifuyu: I think you've,

just ruined the mood by doing that

sfx: tsun-

(frame 2)

Sakiko: Eh don't be like that

(frame 3)

Chifuyu: I'm not so go to bed

Sakiko: Senseei

(frame 4)

Sakiko: Do you love me?

Sakiko- chu chu (kiss kiss)

Chifuyu: ……..

(frame 5)

Sakiko- chu chu (kiss kiss)

Sakiko: Hey do you love me?

(frame 6)

Sakiko: Hey do you—

sfx: chu chu chu- kiss

**Page 050**

(frame 1)

sfx: fuu

Chifuyu: Hey come now

(frame 2)

**Tail in attack mode**

Uu—h

(frame 3)

Sakiko: How can you do this to meee—

Chifuyu: Haha I'm getting used to this

(frame 4)

sfx: dosaa- rustle

(frame 5)

Sakiko: Nyaa?

**Page 051**

(frame 1)

Chifuyu: Well now

Chifuyu: I can do this until the cat has settled down alright?

(frame 2)

Sakiko: …Ah

(frame 3)

Sakiko: ..n,

Ah

**Page 052**

(frame 1)

sfx: goro goro- rub

Sakiko: nn,

Nn

(frame 2)

Sakiko: nn,

Nn

(frame 3)

Sakiko: n…

(frame 4)

(frame 5)

Sakiko: …ahh

sfx: guu- thrust

**Page 053**

(frame 1)

Sakiko: n,

…ahh ahn

ahnn

(frame 2)

Sakiko: Se-nsei,

You've become skilled

sfx: haa

(frame 3)

sfx: mu- blush

(frame 4)

Chifuyu: Naturally because I've done it for the sake of the one I love

**Page 054**

(frame 1)

Sakiko: Ehe,

Ehehe

Chifuyu: Please don't laugh while we're in the middle of it

(fame 2)

**Page 055**

(frame 1)

Pipon- doorbell

(frame 2)

sfx: pinpon- doorbell

Sakiko: …hm…?

(frame 3)

Sakiko- So noisy and its early too,

I'll get the delivery later not now

(frame 4)

sfx: pipon pipon pipopipopipopipo- doorbell

(frame 5)

Sakiko: Yes yes after all your effort here I'll stamp it!

**Page 056**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

sfx: kii- stare

(frame 3)

sfx: pakkin- glance

**Page 057**

(frame 1)

Woman: ……!

(frame 2)

Woman: No what a clumsy poor cat!

_Woman- hohoho how fantastic_

_Sakiko cat- nya nya nyawhy shaking me_

(frame 3)

Chifuyu: Kinoshita-kun?

What's going on…

(frame 4)

(frame 5)

sfx: goo- drop

_Sakiko cat- Auu_

**Page 058**

(frame 1)

Chifuyu: …joan

Joan: Chifuyu!

(frame 2)

**Page 059**

(frame 1)

Joan: Its been 2 years I'd almost forgotten your face Chifuyu

Chifuyu: ………

(frame 2)

Chifuyu: Joan…

(frame 3)

sfx: fuu- shove

Chifuyu: WAH

(frame 4)

Joan: Chifuyu what is with the cat! Are you sheltering this cat or something

Chifuyu: Joan this girl is my lover

Sakiko: This home delivery person pushed and insulted me while trying to sign

Chifuyu: Kinoshita this is Joan my wife

(frame 5)

**EH**

**Page 060**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

Joan: No No you're lover isn't even human Chifuyu!

Sakiko: I never knew your wife was a home delivery person

Chifuyu: Which one do I have to explain to first

(frame 3)

**Page 061**

(frame 1)

**Sensei's wife**

**I didn't think I would be confronting her so soon**

**Never like this**

(frame 2)

Sakiko: Um,

P-please

(frame 3)

Sakiko:...milk

**Never did I think she'd be a gorgeous beautiful French woman**

**Page 062**

(frame 1)

**and yet**

(frame 2)

Sakiko: You must have strong muscles doing deliveries

Joan: Cool it I'm not a delivery person but I guess Chifuyu hasn't told you anything yet

Chifuyu: Kinoshita-kun, Joan is Paris's top brand model

(frame 3)

Sakiko: Model!

(frame 4)

(frame 5)

Joan: I thought Natsuo was joking when I received a phone call,

But it's true you really do have a mistress living here with you

Chifuyu: Natsuo…I see…

(frame 6)

Chifuyu: I guess I am to blame for being unfaithful?

That's fine but this girl isn't so I'll take the blame

**Page 063**

(frame 1)

Joan: ……!

sfx: gatan!- clatter

sfx: bikuu- shock

(frame 2)

**T-the atmosphere here is a bit dangerous……**

Sakiko: It's not like we're married or anything Joan-san

Right

Right

(Frame 3)

Joan: Chifuyu!

Sakiko Cat- Ya—h

(frame 4)

Sakiko:…?

**Page 064**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

sfx: gyuu- squeeze

(frame 3)

Joan: Forgive me I'm sorry Chifuyu,

It's my last name right? It's my looks right?

Sakiko: S-sensei what is she saying?

Chifuyu: U-uh well

(frame 4)

Joan: My work is priority which separates us right!

I'm sure you can go to the pet shop and sell her back half price that stupid cat can't be cared for by your hands!

Sakiko: Why do I feel I disagree to all of this?

Chifuyu: U-uh weelll

**Page 065**

(frame 1)

Joan: Do you think you'd be lonely if I moved to Japan!

(frame 2)

**Just coming onto that subject**

**I didn't want to have to worry about anything else so soon,**

**I had thought about it but the idea she came up with I didn't expect**

(frame 3)

**But I'm sure Sensei is still my lover**

**Page 066**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

_Sakiko- come on come on_

(frame 4)

Sakiko: Soon it'll be 11pm,

Sensei what are you doing

sfx: uru uru- turn turn

(frame 5)

sfx: gacha gacha gacha- click

Sakiko!

Sensei!

(frame 6)

Natsuo: Yo,

Whats up

**Page 067**

(frame 1)

Sakiko: Goodbye

Go home back there Natsuo—

Natsuo: How mean—

box sand

(frame 2)

Sakiko: Weren't you the one to tell Joan-san about me?

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

Natsuo: It was to be exposed someday,

For the time being I'll be staying here okay?

Sakiko: Huh?

(frame 5)

Natsuo: Because Joan is there? Shes probably punishing my brother now by making him be lovey dovey to her

(frame 6)

Sakiko: ………

**Page 068**

(frame 1)

sfx: daa-dash

Natsuo: Sakiko!

(frame 2)

Natsuo: You shouldn't see them now…

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

Sakiko: Sensei!

(frame 5)

Joan: Oh my it's the Cat-chan

**Page 069**

(frame 1)

sfx: kan- ting

(frame 2)

Sakiko: S-sensei w-what with bubble bubbles

Chifuyu: Well Joan wanted to bathe too and demanded that we have a bubble bath

(frame 3)

Sakiko: Awah why did have to have a bubble one with Joan-san?

(frame 4)

sfx: zabu- kick

_Sakiko- awah?_

(frame 5)

Joan: Let me wash you ho ho ho

Just a bit of this

bottle- shampoo

_Sakiko: nyaa there there there_

(frame 6)

Joan: Sakiko: Why you two—

**Page 070**

(frame 1)

Joan: Cat-chan would you run to the drug store and buy some condoms

Sakiko: What for?

book- Easy way to divide from two

(frame 2)

Sakiko: Sensei you are so mean having baths and things without me

Is Joan-san really all that better than me

(frame 3)

Chifuyu: Kinoshita-kun…

**Page 071**

(frame 1)

Chifuyu: I am a married man,

Isn't it my duty and the wifes duty to do these things

Chifuyu: You know that?

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

: …and that is

Sakiko: But,

But…

**Page 072**

(frame 1)

Joan: What are you saying?

Chifuyu

Chifuyu: Joan…It's nothing

(frame 2)

Joan: I love you Chifuyu

I'll always be your wife and you are always important to me

(frame 3)

Joan: Chifuyu

(frame 4)

**Page 073**

(frame 1)

**Joan is the wife**

**I am the mistress**

(frame 2)

**Sensei chose his wife first,**

**And his mistress next**

(frame 3)

**The mistress a waiting item**

**Page 074**

(frame 1)

Joan: Adieu naughty cat okay

This is all adult time

(frame 2)

Sakiko: Sensei…

(frame 3-4)

**Page 075**

(frame 1)

sfx: patan- close

(frame 2)

Natsuo: A-ah

I thought it might not be good seeing this

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

Natsuo: That's the way that my brother as you know and he isn't easy to change,

While my brother is here with his wife Joan he won't touch you

**Page 076**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

Divalent

(frame 3)

Natsuo: Don't be like that,

Look look shall we go play

(frame 4)

sfx: barii- scratch

Natsuo: Dwah

(frame 5)

Sakiko: Stupid Stupid Natsuo why you

sfx: fugiyaa- stiffen

sfx: bari bari bari- scratching

Natsuo: Stop it your ruining my sacred face

**Page 077**

(frame 1)

**I can't recall how mother would handle letting them be together**

**Its something meant to be kept between us and that I love only him**

(frame 2)

**Instead of us together**

**It's just me separated**


	8. Hana no Shizuku Chp 1

**Page 000a**

(frame 1)

Hana no Shizuku (Drops of Flowers)

Asami Miyabi

ShouComi Flower Comics

**Page 000b**

(frame 1)

Hana no Shizuku (Drops of Flowers)

----Contents----

Hana no Shizuku (Drops of Flowers)----- 5

Hana no Chigiri (Pledge of Flowers) ----- 37

Hana no Utage (Banquet of Flowers) ----- 71

Hana no Memai (Faint from Flowers) ----- 113

Tsumi to Himitsu wo dakishimete (Holding a secret and a crime) ----- 147

Hana no Kioku (Recollection of Flowers) ----- 178

Hana no Omake (Omake of Flowers) ----- 183

ShouComi Flower Comics

**Page 000c**

(frame 1)

Hana no Shizuku (Drops of Flowers)

**Page 005**

(frame 1)

sign- Kadou Room (Kadou- Flower Arrangement)

(Frame 2)

sfx: kara- rattle

Ayame: I'm the garderning clubs Kakihata,

I'm here to bring the flowers…

(box sfx: gyoo-

(frame 3)

_Girl- laugh laugh_

Suiren: Yo Ayame

**Page 006**

(frame 1)

Ayame: Wha— wha…

(frame 2)

Suiren: These girls are here working by my side closely,

Ayame come join us?

sfx: nii- smirk

(frame 3)

sfx: muu- blush

(frame 4)

Ayame: No thanks!

sfx: pimyaa- slam

_Girl- Yah_

(frame 5)

Girl: How wasteful declining Suiren's invitation!

_Strange girl isn't she_

Suiren: ………

(frame 6)

**With those girls! I don't understand people like him!**

**Suiren-senpai why do…**

sfx: zun zun- fume fume

(frame 7)

sfx: pataa- clack

**Page 007**

(frame 1)

**I Like you…**

**You are the one in the world of flower arranging**

**Suiren-senpai is the heir of Hanabuki Ryuu**

(frame 2)

**I've really admired you for so long**

**I don't want to be treated the same as those girls**

(frame 3)

Guy: I'm so sick of Hanabuki with so many girls,

If only we could just break them

**Page 008**

(frame 1)

sfx: baa- bam

(frame 2)

Ayame: Stop it! These flowers have nothing to do with the one who arranged them!

(frame 3)

Person: Wh-what are you…

(frame 4)

**Suiren-senpai**

Suiren: You heard her didn't you back off,

Or I'll stab you with this kenzan (kenzan- a tool used in ikebana with needles)

(frame 5)

sfx: zoo- fear

**Page 009**

(frame 1)

Suiren: Are you okay?

Ayame: Y-yes

(frame 2)

Suiren: Thankyou,

For protecting my work

sfx: doki- thump

(frame 3)

Ayame: I-I did it because I love flowers…

It's nothing since Senpai's so good

**Ah I don't know what I just said…**

**Page 010**

(frame 1-2)

Suiren: Those other girls don't excite me,

Off that subject Ayame come watch me model my flowers

**Eh?**

(frame 3)

Suiren: After school bring me the flower Ayame

_The iris that is_

note: Ayame means Iris

Ayame: Wait…don't deicide for yourself—

(frame 4)

Suiren: Isn't it the duty of a gardening club member?

_My request_

sfx: nii- smirk

(frame 5)

sfx: Uuh

**Page 011**

(frame 1)

**W-why is it**

**I have a feeling this might be a bit 'H'?**

(frame 2)

sign- Kadou Club

(frame 3)

Ayame: E-Excuse me…

sfx: doki doki- thump

(frame 4)

Suiren: Please come in

sfx: dokii- thump

sfx: gyuu- tighten

(frame 5)

Ayame: Why are you always prepared like this?

Suiren: Because It's calming and I'm able to concentrate

sfx: bin- raise

(frame 6)

**I'm worried seeing him like this when it's just the two of us**

sfx: kaa- blush

Suiren: Two colored Ayames…

**Page 012**

(frame 1)

Suiren: Isn't Ayame beautiful

sfx: doki- thump

(frame 2)

sfx: dokin dokin- badump

**His lips make me race…**

(frame 3)

**The flower and I have the same name**

**It's as if I'm the one being kissed…**

(frame 4)

(frame 5)

Suiren: …I should warn you?

**Page 013**

(frame 1)

Suiren: Their may be an attack

From the model I mean

(frame 2)

_Suiren- So don't expect anything good_

_Ayame: You'll do N-Nicely_

(frame 3)

**and I thought 'H' stuff…**

(frame 4)

**Somewhat I think… I'm a little disappointed**

(frame 5)

sfx: pachin- snip

**Page 014**

(frame 1)

**This is the first I've seen**

**Senpai seriously arranging flowers**

(frame 2-3)

Suiren: Am I fascinating?

sfx: dokii- thump

(frame 4-5)

Suiren: I'm not proud! And I dislike girls like those others!

Suiren: you know…

I don't mean to be like that

(frame 6)

Suiren: I'm just looking,

For something that arouses me

**Page 015**

(frame 1)

Suiren: Something that drives me wild,

that is a flower of my own…

(frame 2)

sfx: doki- thump

(frame 3)

**Senpai is like a sadden lotus that needs love**

**A flower of his own…**

(frame 4)

**That definitely isn't me**

Suiren: The leaves on Ayame are straight just like the beautiful tips

**Page 016**

(frame 1)

Suiren: The face of it is such a powerful thing,

As you can see

sfx: tsu- stroke

(frame 2)

sfx: dokun- badump

(frame 3)

**I'm can feel it…**

**As I watch Senpai stroke with his hand**

sfx: dokun dokun- badump

**It's as if**

**Senpai is stroking my whole body**

**Page 017**

(frame 1)

**This is more than I can take…**

(frame 2)

**My head is spinning—**

sfx: guu- grip

(frame 3)

Ayame: Excuse me I should go home!

sfx: sukuu- stand up

Suiren: Ayame?

(frame 4)

sfx: birii- numb

(frame 5)

Ayame: Kyaah—

**Page 018**

(frame 1)

sfx: dokun- badump

(frame 2)

**So wide and warm**

**Senpai's chest**…

(frame 3-4)

Suiren: Ayame…

Do you feel you want it…?

**Inside my body…**

Ayame- haa

**Page 019**

(frame 1)

**This warm feeling…**

Ayame: Y-you're wrong…

(frame 2)

sfx: guii- grab

(frame 3)

Suiren: Don't try to suppress it,

Your face is giving it away…

(frame 4)

Suiren: I should have done this in the first place

**Suiren-senpai…**

(frame 5)

**Page 020**

(frame 1)

Suiren: Do you hate those other girls?

(frame 2)

Ayame: I…do…

(frame 3-4)

Ayame: hnn…

Ya—ahh…

**I feel so feverish I can't help murmur…**

**Page 021**

(frame 1)

: I…like…

(frame 2)

**My body began to just melt…**

**Page 022**

(frame 1)

sfx: dokii- thump

**Suiren-senpai!**

Suiren: Ayame

(frame 2)

**W-whats with my face…**

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

**Yesterdays creation…**

(frame 5)

Suiren: Up until now since this creation we're now a couple,

It's completely beautiful…

**Page 023**

(frame 1)

sfx: bikunn- badump

Suiren: Yesterday Ayame watched right

(frame 2)

Ayame: Do you need something this morning!

Suiren: _so cute_Today I don't need to ask for more flowers—

(frame 3)

**We're now a couple…**

**That is I have**

sfx: dokin dokin- thump thump

(frame 4)

**become that special flower…?**

Girl: You're not always on his mind

(frame 5)

**from the kadou club…**

**Page 024**

(frame 1)

Girl: You're not the only girl embraced by Suiren,

Or made works of ones image

Girl: Don't think he's going to embrace you for too long

(frame 2)

**Have I only been used with?**

**That can't be true?**

(frame 3)

sign: kadou club

(frame 4)

**Is it too hard to believe?**

sfx: kara- rattle

**I am senpai's…**

Ayame: I've got your flowers…

(frame 5)

**Page 025**

(frame 1)

**only special flower…**

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Suiren: Ayame

Girl: Oh my it seems you've seen us together?

(frame 4)

sfx: pasa- rustle

**Page 026**

(frame 1)

Suiren: Ayame?

sfx: daa- dash

(frame 2)

**Until now how many times have I seen that scene**

**My chest hurts like it's splitting in two!**

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

Suiren: Wait will you!

You just ran away

Ayame: Let go of me!

(frame 5)

Suiren: Ah perhaps you are jealous?

(frame 6)

sfx: kaa- blush

**Page 027**

(frame 1)

**Senpai this isn't a laughing matter**

**For me…**

(frame 2)

**This is so painful**—

(frame 3)

sfx: bashaa- rustle

(frame 4-5)

Ayame: I hate…

I hate you so much senpai!

**Page 028**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

**I'm such a fool for not seeing it…**

**I was just a play thing being used…**

**Page 029**

(frame 1)

**But still**

(frame 2)

**It is Suiren-senpai I still like**

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

**The Ayame and**

**Suiren's flower…**

(frame 5)

sfx: gyuu- squeeze

**Page 030**

(frame 1-2)

Ayame: Eh?

I'm not very good at this

(frame 3)

**I'll restore it to normal**

**Even if I'm not his special flower…**

(frame 4)

**but…**

(frame 5)

**I'll convey my feelings through this somehow**

(frame 6)

Suiren: You're trying to restore what was ruined

sfx: kaa- clack

**Page 031**

(frame 1)

Ayame: Senpai…

(frame 2)

Ayame: b-because it would be a shame to waste them…

(frame 3)

Ayame: I may not be senpai's one flower…

But…

(frame 4)

Ayame: I,

Senpai I Still do…

(frame 5)

**Page 032**

(frame 1)

Ayame: Like you…

(frame 2)

Suiren: I knew all along my one only flower…

…**huh…?**

**Page 033**

(frame 1)

Suiren: Those other women meant nothing,

Ayame is the only one who can arouse my heart…

(frame 2)

(frame 3-6)

Suiren: I'll teach only you

Suiren: How much,

That I love you Ayame…

**Page 034**

(frame 1)

Ayame: Yes…

Teach me…

**And I was held inside his arms**

**The disturbed flower within me bloomed**


End file.
